Esperando a la auténtica Xena
by Lady Bardo - SummerWineSip
Summary: (FANREAL ANTIGUO) En un mundo alternativo, la actriz Vanessa Angel no rechazó el papel de Xena en Hércules y finalmente ella protagonizó el spin-off. En medio de esa realidad, una desconocida Lucy Lawless aparece para cubrir el papel de la villana Callisto, lo que trastocará la vida de todo el cast... especialmente de cierta co-protagonista rubia.
1. Chapter 1

**¡AVISO A NAVEGANTES! Esta historia fue escrita hace entre 7 y 10 años. Pongo este aviso nada más empezar para informar a los lectores de que, aunque esta historia me pertenece, pertenece a una yo mucho más joven e inexperta y, por lo tanto, digo yo que se notará mucho mucho en la redacción, la ortografía y la historia. Pero este relato, como otros tantos, ha formado parte de mis comienzos literarios y mi mundo Xenite y quería evitar que se perdieran en la nada ahora que cierran tantas webs abandonadas. Así que he querido recuperarlo y subirlo aquí por si alguien quiere leerlo (o releerlo).**

 **Además, qué mejor momento que este en el que parece que Xena renace de sus cenizas (nunca mejor dicho) y que quizás volvamos a tener nuevos capitulos (pordiospordiospordios que no la caguen...).**

 **Dicho esto, intentaré no tocar mucho el relato original (aunque me muera por meterle mano y editarlo de pies a cabeza...) porque A) quiero respetar el relato original y su esencia, y B) no tendría tiempo de retocar todas las historias que pretendo subir. Por supuesto, a pesar de todo me encantaría leer vuestros reviews y comentarios y, como siempre, nos vemos por las redes :) Tumbrl y Twitter: Summerwinesip**

 **Por cierto, esta historia es un fanreal, no un fanfic, es decir, nuestras protagonistas son las actrices (Lucy y Ren) y no Xena y Gabs :)**

 **Me callo ya y... ¡a leer!**

* * *

 **ESPERANDO A LA AUTÉNTICA XENA**

 _Por Lady Bardo_

Miró la manzana con recelo. ¡Sus tripas sonaban y estaba claro que aquella fruta le estaba tentando! Decía: cómeme, cómeme. Así que alargó la mano y acató su orden. Hincó en ella primero sus dientes y después sus labios. Saboreó el liquido fresquito y jugoso que se derramaba por su boca.

-Ring, Ring-

El teléfono le asustó pues el piso se encontraba en el mas absoluto de los silencios. Se sobresalto, la manzana callo de sus manos y rodó por el suelo.

"Joder" farfulló, agachándose a por ella. Cuando la recuperó, toda sucia, se volvió a levantar, ahora a por el auricular "¿Si?"

"¿Lucy?" pregunto una voz al otro lado del teléfono. Un escalofrío recorrió a la actriz por entero. La manzana volvió al suelo. Lucy no supo reaccionar del todo. No podía creer que fuese ella. Miró la manzana, y luego el auricular, un tanto trastornada, como pensando que alguno de los dos objetos tendría respuestas para aquella llamada "¿Lucy, estas ahí?" insistió la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

"Si, si, disculpa, aquí estoy" contestó volviendo a la realidad "Renee, ¿eres tu?"

"Si, Lucy, ¿que tal estás?"

"Bien, bien. Y ¿t…tu?"

"Todo genial" Silencio incómodo "Tengo noticias de la serie, para ti"

"¿Si?" preguntó. Tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Estaba defraudada, pensaba que Renee la llamaba por aquel papelito que ella dejó en su abrigo con su teléfono. Pero no era posible, pues eso había sido hacia casi un año. Aun así tenía noticias de la serie y eso la alegraba, compensaba la decepción.

"Quieren que retomes tu personaje. El tuyo fue uno de los capítulos con más audiencia de la temporada. Los productores exigen a Callisto." anunció ilusionada Renee, casi más que Lucy.

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Bueno, solo si lo deseas, claro"

"Me encantaría, quiero decir, que es una buena oferta"

"Estupendo. Entonces ahora viene lo aburrido, llamare a Robert Tapert y Sam Raimi. Tenían previsto hacer una reunión para ponerte al día, y si aceptabas, entregarte tu contrato"

"Genial. Espero noticias tuyas"

"Las tendrás pronto. Cuídate"

"Igualmente. Chao"

"Adiós"

" .pi…" ya había colgado. Lucy se llevó las manos a la cabeza y respiro hondo. ¡Renee O´connor la había llamado! Después de un año la había vuelto a escuchar y su corazón casi había dado un vuelco. Casi no, ya lo había dado y ahora, dentro de su pecho se calmaba poco a poco. Ah, si, y además recuperaría el papel de Callisto en Xena, la princesa guerrera. Y había sido Renee quien se lo había dicho. Suspiro. Nunca había entendido porque aquella actriz creaba esa alegría y ese alboroto dentro de ella. Se encogió de hombros. Quizás era por lo buena persona que llegaba a ser. Quizás. Se sentó en el sofá, dispuesta a relajarse…

 **1 AÑO ATRÁS**

Una niña frente a la televisión observa la cabecera de una serie: Xena, the warrior princess. Salen los créditos: primero una Sexy guerrera, rubia y despampanante, Xena, o la actriz, Vanessa Angel y después su compañera, Gabrielle, o la actriz, Renee O'Connor. La niña suele ver la serie, no es que cree en ella una emoción increíble, pero ciertamente, piensa que no esta nada mal.

Se tumba en el sofá, adecua el sonido y se relaja. El capitulo parece uno como cualquier otro, pero a los 10 minutos descubre que no es así, aparece una mujer llamada Callisto, con su grupo de mercenarios. Dice haber formado parte de los huérfanos de guerrera gracias a Xena, y pide venganza. Esa mujer, de ojos azules y transparentes, sonríe y mantiene una presencia que irradia confianza, además de sobrada belleza. La niña sonríe, sorprendida gratamente. Le gusta ese personaje y solo por eso termina de ver el capítulo.

Pero tiempo antes, tras las cámaras, cuando el capitulo se grabó…

Sam Raimi estaba acompañado junto a el por una joven mujer, todos suponían que se trataría de Lucy Lawless, encargada de uno de los personajes de el capitulo que toca rodar. Ya la habían facilitado un guión, y Raimi la paseaba por el estudio seguramente para familiarizarla con él. Cuando acabó de enseñárselo, alguien quedaba cerca de ellos dos.

"Bien Lucy, esa mujer de allí…"

La actriz sonrió "Se quien es, Sam"

"Lo suponía. Ven, te la presentaré" Ambos se acercaron a Vanessa y el productor hizo que se conociesen. Se dieron dos besos antes de que Sam, la recomendase ir los vestuarios, a hacer una prueba de los mismos.

"Yo la acompaño" sonrió Vanessa "Sígueme" pidió "Veo que ya te han dado el guión. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Que voy a ser muy mala" sonrió Lucy

"Jajaja, es cierto, vas a hacérmelas pasar muy mal" bromeó "y antes ibas a ser peor aun"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Íbamos a hacer una lucha sobre unas escaleras e ibas a colgar a Gabrielle sobre unos pinchos, o algo así" comentó "Pero me temo que no sabía ni como subirme a la escalera, y aunque parte de la pelea se basaría en efectos especiales, mi parte tampoco podía hacerla" resumió. Cogió el guión de las manos de Lucy, y mientras lo hojeaba como buscando algo, dijo "Lo han cambiado, ahora tu dejas que tus mercenarios torturen a Gabrielle, mientras la intentas poner en mi contra diciéndola que yo te torturé y que ahora he permitido que la secuestres" Al fin encontró la hoja y se la señaló "Pero yo junto a Joxer, que esta arrepentido, iremos noqueando uno a uno a tus mercenarios, hasta llegar a ti. Entonces tu y yo pelearemos en un uno a uno, ganaré, gracias a los ánimos de Gabrielle y tu acabaras entre rejas"

"Me lo tengo merecido" bromeó Lucy, antes de llegar frente a una puerta.

"Estos son los vestuarios, dentro tienen todos los trajes y te probaran el tuyo, para asegurarse de que todo esta bien" Abrió la puerta y se dispuso a girarse.

"¿Te vas?"

"Si, me marcho ya, pero te dejo en buenas manos" comentó. Asomo la cabeza y llamó a alguien "¡Renee!" Volvió a girarse hacia Lucy "Encantada de conocerte, y nos vemos mañana que comenzamos los ensayos. Chao" Y con esto, se fue, casi corriendo.

"¿Llamabas?" pregunto una mujercita rubia asomando la cabeza por la puerta. Estaba apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta, inclinada sobre el, y desde esa posición pudo ver como Vanessa se marchaba de allí "Esta mujer es tonta del todo, ¡me llama y se va!" dijo para si aquella mujer. Miró entonces al frente y lo primero que vio fueron unas piernas admirables, recubiertas por unos vaqueros, según fue subiendo, un estómago que parecía tiernamente tallado a la perfección y sobre aquel ombligo, una camiseta que cubría… cuando se percató de que estaba observando con demasiada lentitud a alguien que desconocía, aumento la velocidad de su mirada hasta los ojos de aquella chica, los cuales también observaban los suyos. Renee se había quedado muda, no sabía que decirla. Pero Lucy ya había tenido tiempo para asimilar el efecto que aquella bellísima actriz había causado en ella, así que comenzó hablando:

"Hola, me llamo Lucy. ¿Son aquí las pruebas de vestuario?"

"Yo soy Renee, y si, es aquí. ¿Te ha dejado en la puerta Vanessa?"

"Sip"

"A veces es un poco ensimismada y olvida que no esta ella sola en el mundo, pero por lo demás suele ser un encanto, ya lo verás" sonrió. Por efecto dominó, Lucy también sonrió. Apenas había oído aquel comentario, aquella sonrisa la había dejado atontada. Entró en la habitación, y nada mas hacerlo, una mujer se acerco a ella y empezó a medir su cintura, sus hombros el largo de sus piernas, y todo lo que pudo "Esta es Elena, nuestra modista, es una maquina en su trabajo" sonrió Renee, mientras le entregaban un traje y se retiraba a una cabina a cambiarse.

A los pocos segundos le entregaron otro a Lucy. Venía dentro de una bolsa de plástico, pero se adivinaba oscuro y rígido, daba la sensación de ser mas malvado que el propio personaje. Como hiciese Renee ella también ocupo una de las cabinas. El traje únicamente era una falda negra y corta que realzaba sus piernas, un top negro, mitad tela, mitad plástico o metal y con unas duras hombreras, además tenía una muñequera para uno de los brazos. Se colocó todo ello, saliendo por la puerta, cuando aun se estaba abrochando la muñequera, encontrándose de frente a Renee, con su reconocido traje de Gabrielle. La actriz la miraba de forma curiosa como si al verla vestida de aquella forma le recordase a alguien:

"¿Tan mal me queda?" bromeó Lucy. Aun no se había visto en ningún espejo ni nada parecido, así que no sabía como estaba exactamente, pero si sabía como le quedaba el traje a Renee…

"¡No!" se apresuro a rectificar Renee "Es solo que se te ve rara" sonrió "Ahí tienes un espejo" murmuró señalando una de las paredes se acercó y vio que en toda ella había un espejo inmenso. Observó su traje y como le quedaba:

"¡Es terrorífico!"

"Jajaja. Bueno, tengamos en cuenta, que esta loca, así que quizás es justo eso lo que se pretende con ese traje" respondió Renee "De todas formas, a mi me gusta"

"¿A, si?" pregunto la guerrera elevando una ceja "Te lo cambio" se miraron entre si antes de estallar en carcajadas "Bueno, bien mirado, no esta tan mal" murmuró dando una vuelta.

"Es cierto, te queda bien… muy bien" susurro sintiendo como sus ojos volvían a ser tentados por un repaso al cuerpo de la actriz. Carraspeó recriminándose a si misma aquel comportamiento "Elena ha dado en el clavo. Aunque quizás me podría arreglar las botas, las noto un poco raras"

"Ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿tu porque haces prueba de vestuario? Es necesario un traje nuevo por cada capitulo"

"Lo cierto es que soy un desastre, pero no tanto como para cargarme un traje por capitulo" sonrió "No, la verdad es que este traje es para las escenas con arneses, esta preparado para resistir tirones y para que le coloquen los enganches" explicó y mostró una hebilla a la altura de su cuello.

"Es cierto" contestó Lucy, tocando aquel agarre. Al hacerlo dos de sus dedos rozaron su cuello y Renee cerró los ojos. ¿Sería así de suave el resto de su cuerpo? Se preguntó la rubia. Se alarmó, que la ocurría aquella tarde "¿En que escena los necesitas?"

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Renee aun en su mundo

"Los arneses" comentó Lucy señalando el cuello de la actriz "¿Qué es lo que tendrás que hacer, para que te los pongan?"

"Cuando tu me ates sobre los pinchos, me los pondrán, nadie confía en que Vanessa sea capaz de salvarme ella sola, ni aunque tenga toda una vida" sonrió.

"¿Pero esa escena no se ha eliminado?"

"No, esta en el guión" contestó "¿Me lo dejas?" preguntó mirándolo

"Claro" se ofreció "Pero Vanessa me enseñó la escena que la sustituirá"

"¿Te lo dijo ella? Le encantaría que la suprimiesen. Es la protagonista de una serie de aventuras, pero odia la acción. Supongo que no habrá podido en los ensayos y se lo estarán pensando, no lo se"

"¿Tan negada es?" pregunto Lucy con un gesto cómico

"Puffff" sonrió la actriz "No nos quedan mal los trajes, pero, ¿que tal si nos cambiamos?"

"¿Ya hemos acabado?" Renee asintió con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a uno de los cambiadores.

* * *

Ya con sus ropas abandonaron la sala, para encontrarse los estudios casi vacíos. Apenas circulaban unas pocas personas y parecían estar recogiendo.

"Creo que nos hemos entretenido hablando" bromeó Lucy, obteniendo otra sonrisa de Renee. Parecía que sus sonrisas fueran inagotables y cada vez mas perfectas. Alguien, alto y mas bien delgado se acercó por detrás de Renee, casi de puntillas para no ser oído, Lucy apenas le observó unos segundos, al percatarse de que querría asustar a la actriz, pero esta debió de notarlo y dijo alto y claro, pero sin omitir un tono simpático:

"Ni se te ocurre taparme los ojos, Ted"

"Jejeje, enana, cada vez eres más lista" sonrió como saludo. Renee se giró y le abrazó "¿Qué tal?"

"Bien. Pero, ¿sabes? estábamos probándonos nuestros trajes y para cuando salimos, ya no había nadie"

"¿Ni mi hermano? ¡Eso es imposible, este hombre casi vive aquí!" exclamó "Por cierto, ¿quién es tu amiga?"

"Oh, perdona, Lucy" se sonrojó "Ted, esta es Lucy Lawless, Lucy este es Ted Raimi"

"Encantado"

"Lo mismo digo" sonrió "Te apellidas Raimi, como Sam Raimi"

"Si, son cosas de familia, jeje, al ser hermanos decidieron ponernos el mismo apellido" contestó sarcástico, pero con una dulce sonrisa. "Por cierto, chicas lamento deciros que tendréis que aguantarme al menos unos días, ¡saldré en vuestro capitulo!"

"¿De verdad? ¡Enhorabuena!" celebró Renee, lanzándose a su cuello "¿Qué serás? ¿Un mercenario? ¿Un mercader?"

"Digamos que un proyecto tonto e inútil de guerrero" susurró "Algo es algo" añadió encogiéndose de hombros "¡Te invito a una cerveza para celebrarlo!" sonrió, mostrando su euforia "Y a ti también por supuesto" añadió agrandando la sonrisa a Lucy

"No gracias, no quisiera molestar" contestó, recogiendo su guión, con ánimo de irse.

"¿Cómo que molestar?" pregunto Renee agarrando su mano, para evitar su marcha "¡Celébralo con nosotros, seguro que te lo pasarás genial! Y además te vas familiarizando con este hombrecillo"

"¿Cómo que hombrecillo? Soy un hombretón, lo que pasa es que llevo este cuerpo para disimular" bromeó haciendo reír a ambas mujeres "Vamos, señoritas, las invito a unas cervezas" añadió, ofreciendo sus brazos para que ambas se colgasen.

* * *

Lo cierto es que los siguientes días apenas hicieron algo más que lectura de guión y tomas sueltas, el auténtico rodaje empezaría tres días después. Pero antes de empezar con los gritos de "Acción", Vanessa se hizo notar.

"Bien, Lucy. La escalera esta asegurada, tu tan solo haz los movimientos, y esta se girará. Además quiero que estés tranquila, porque ni tu ni la escalera podéis caeros, ¿de acuerdo?" La actriz sonrió como respuesta. Se hallaba a unos dos metros de altura, subida a una escalera que casi tenía tantos arneses como ella. Respiró hondo y volvió a escuchar al instructor "Quiero que en un movimiento acerques la escalera hacia tu pecho y muevas el pie izquierdo con ella. La escalera se moverá contigo. ¿Entendido? Pues estupendo. Una, dos y tres" Lucy cogió aire, movió la escalera hacia sí y al instante su pie se deslizó hacia atrás. Efectivamente la escalera la siguió y los arneses continuaron en su sitio, protegiéndola.

"¡Fantástico!" celebró el instructor "¡A la primera!" añadió "Eso es algo que no veíamos aquí desde…" murmuró dirigiendo su mirada hacia Vanessa "…desde nunca, creo yo"

"Pero es que… ¡Ella es un prodigio!" sonrió Vanessa mirándola asombrada.

"Si hace igual de bien el resto de los ejercicios, me temo que tendréis que hacer esa escena" la avisó en instructor.

"¿Qué?" pregunto alterada "Nooooo" gimió Vanessa "Lucy, por favor, cáete" pidió

"Lo veo difícil" siseó Renee, sin perderse ni un detalle de los malabarismos que la morena realizaba sobre las escaleras. Sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior. Realmente lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

"Joder, con el miedo que me dan las alturas"

"¡Pero si son dos metros!"

"Eso ya es mucho" se excusó Vanessa.

"Es casi lo que mides tu" aclaró Ted

"¡Me da igual! No quiero hacerlo y ya está" contestó con aires de niña pequeña "Mirar" Señaló a Lucy que bajaba la escalera mientras retiraban los arneses. Los que se encontraban allí habían comenzado a aplaudir y Lucy hacía burlonas y graciosas reverencias hacia todos "Lo que yo digo, un prodigio, esa mujer es un prodigio"

"Si, de la naturaleza" pensó para si Renee, con una sonrisa pilla en los labios.

"¿Y tu de que te ríes?" preguntó Lucy alegre, mientras se acercaba a ella.

"De Vanessa. Esto si que va a ser un espectáculo" contesto Renee, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho "Quieren volver a intentarlo, haber si consiguen algo" susurró

"¿De verdad es tan mala?"

"Más de lo que puedas imaginar" se jactó Ted "pero lamento deciros chicas, que no podréis disfrutar de su tiempo en la escalera. Dudan muchiiiisimo que lo consiga, así que quieren ir ensayando las escenas para sustituir la pelea. Nos esperan en el decorado principal" indicó comenzando a andar hacia allí.

 _Continuará..._


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy carraspeó, antes de leer las hojas que tenía delante "¿Crees realmente que Xena es una heroína? El payaso de Hércules es un héroe, pero no tu guerrera, ella a matado tres veces el numero de inocentes que Hércules ha podido llegar a salvar. ¿Eso es de héroes?"

"No, quien hace eso, no es una heroína" contestó Renee "Pero quien hizo eso en su pasado y ahora busca redimirse, con la única recompensa de pagar su deuda, si es una heroína"

"¿Realmente te crees que quiera reformarse?" contestó "Esa guerrera aun tiene la sangre de su ultima victima en sus manos. ¿Cuándo decidió ser una chica buena? ¿Hace un año? Dale seis meses y volverá a caer"

"No" insistió ella "Tú no la conoces como yo, no sabes como es, lo resistirá y vencerá su pasado"

Lucy rió sarcástica, como exigía el guión y se acerco a Ren "¿Crees realmente que la conoces? ¿Piensas que porque te mantenga a su lado eres algo para ella? La he visto tener otros "amigos" aparte de ti, y todos pensaban lo mismo, por lo menos hasta que ella los mataba" susurró

"¡Perfecto!" exclamó Sam Raimi "continuemos, pero chicas, ¿os sabéis el guión?" preguntó "Es que me gusta lo que veo, pero no se empieza a actuar…"

"…hasta que no se recita el texto de memooooria, lo sabemos" sonrió Renee

"Entonces, ¿sin guión?" preguntó Sam. Ambas actrices se miraron entre si y no las hizo falta mas que sonreírse para saber que pensaba la otra

"De acuerdo" contestó Lucy por las dos.

"¡Perfecto!" repitió Sam. "De acuerdo, entonces tú, Renee, tendrás que estar sentada, y tu Lucy también, en frente suyo. Trae alguna cuerda o algo así" indicó a uno de sus ayudantes "Gabrielle técnicamente tendrá las manos atadas. Perfecto…" siseó cogiendo unas cintas que trajeron "Renee, pon tus manos detrás de la silla… Hmmmm, no, mejor atadas sobre tus piernas, si, mejor" decidió mientras la ponía su atrape "ahora si, continuar"

Lucy respiró hondo y comenzó a recitar "Además, niña, llevas aquí casi una agotadora tarde entera y aun no ha dado señales de que vaya a aparecer y menos para salvarte, ¿no te da que pensar sobre tu guerrera?"

"Un segundo, Lucy, intenta actuar esta parte, no te quedes sentada demostrándonos que te sabes el papel. Piensa quien eres, la loca Callisto, y donde estás. Olvídate de nosotros. Estas en tu guarida, con tus guardias cerca y con todo bajo tu mandato. Todo es tuyo, porque Callisto tiene el poder" siseó "Venga, otra vez" pidió. Lucy respiró hondo concentrándose. No estaba en un plato, aquella era su guarida y torturaba psicológicamente a una dulce y bellísima bardo. Allí todo era suyo, todo dependía de ella y se convenció de que todo la pertenecía: la guarida, los mercenarios, la bardo. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se colara en sus labios, tras aquel pensamiento, y la aprovecho transformándola en una sonrisa cruel y maquiavélica, como reclamaba el personaje. Su tono de voz cambió, era mas siseante, mas provocativo, y hasta daba más miedo:

"Además, niña," susurró reclamando su mirada "Llevas aquí casi una tarde entera…" se puso en pie "…y aun no ha dado señales de que vaya a aparecer…" caminó, rodeando a Renee, mirándola en todo momento a los ojos "…y menos para salvarte," añadió, detrás de ella, sobre su hombro, hacia su oído, haciéndola temblar "¿No te da que pensar sobre tu guerrera?" preguntó colocándose frente a ella "¡Hasta a dejado que te hiciésemos daño!" exclamó, acariciando su sien, sobre una ficticia herida "Pero sabes, a mi también me hizo daño, y cuando tan solo era una adolescente" susurró acercando su rostro al de ella, como remarcando sus palabras "Ya ves, a tu guerrera se le da bien hacer daño" sonrió "Le gusta de hecho, y no te fíes, porque si no ha recaído ya, pronto lo hará" siseó con la sonrisa mas perversa de la que era capaz, de cuclillas, mirando a Renee a los ojos, con ambos rostros a escasos centímetros. Pensó… pensó una locura… quizás podría besarla, como otra forma de tortura, si, podría acercarse a ella, lentamente y robarla un beso, y argumentar que era una improvisación, un añadido al diálogo que podía quedar bien… una locura, no era más que eso, se respondió a si misma antes de separarse de Renee.

"No, no, no te separes" pensó para si Renee. Sabía lo buena actriz que era, pero por un momento había creído que Lucy iba a besarla, le había dado esa sensación y esa esperanza, y ahora se separaba, esperando el veredicto de Sam. Definitivamente era muy buena actriz.

"Buena no, ¡buenísima!" exclamó Sam "Lucy, ¿sabes cuando rezas y pides algo?" pregunto "¡yo te pedía a ti, a una actriz como tu!" insistió eufórico "¿Dónde habías estado metida?"

"En mi casa, esperando tu llamada" sonrió ella "Creo que exageras" añadió.

"¡No! Ha sido perfecto, quiero que lo hagas exactamente así en la grabación" sonrió "Ese toque de locura, ese toque de erotismo…" Lucy pensó en añadir que tener a Renee delante la había ayudado a conseguir ese ultimo toque, pero descartó la idea de comentarlo en voz alta "…ese toque perfecto" terminó Sam.

"¡SAMY!" grito una voz a sus espaldas. Todos miraron hacia Ted que se dirigía allí corriendo.

"¡Te tengo dicho que no me llames así!" se quejó Sam "¿Se puede saber que te pasa?"

"Es Vane… es Vanessa." gritó Ted con una gigante sonrisa "¡Corred! Y si lo tenéis a mano, traeros alguna cámara" pidió metiendoles prisa. Miró a ambas actrices, como reclamándolas que le siguieran y ellas no lo dudaron: se pusieron en pie y corrieron junto él y con Sam y Rob de fondo. Llegaron hasta el plato de la lucha de escaleras, parándose en seco. No se lo podían creer…

Vanessa estaba colgada por los pies, pues ahí se había enredado su arnés de seguridad. Se agarraba a la escalera, como haciendo el pino, mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro aun agarrándola. Los flecos de la falda de su traje habían cedido a la fuerza de la gravedad, y girados, tapaban parte de su rostro.

Renee abrió los ojos; incrédula, antes de sentir que no podía evitar reirse. Intentó evitarlo, así que se giró para mirar a los demás y no ver aquella escena tan chistosa. Pero al mirar a sus compañeros observo a todos, desde Sam hasta los cámaras, pasando por Ted y Lucy (que se apoyaban el uno en el otro para no caerse de la risa). Todos reían a mandíbula abierta, mientras Vanessa seguía enredada en las alturas, agarrando una escalera que se balanceaba cómicamente junto a ella. Renee no quiso evitarlo mas y comenzó a carcajearse como hacía tiempo que no hacía:

"¡No os riáis! ¡No! Un error lo puede tener cualquiera" chillaba desde las alturas "¡Parad!"

* * *

"Pues la verdad, no le veo la gracia, sin contar con el hecho de que ocurrió hace dos semanas" refunfuñó Vanesa, sobre las risas de los demás y meneando furiosa la copa de vino.

En el piso de la actriz, celebraban una intima cena de despedida para Lucy. El día siguiente sería el ultimo en el rodaje del capitulo, así que tanto Renee como Ted y Vanessa habían organizado aquella pequeña fiesta. Y entre cena y copas, había salido el tema de la escena de la escalera, escena finalmente rodada, a pesar de las quejas de la protagonista.

Y al recordar la escena fue imposible no pensar en la torpe equivocación de Vanesa. así que mientras esta se enfurruñaba, Ren se apoyó en Lucy sin poder dejar de reír y Ted se dejó caer sobre el respaldo, sin parar de carcajearse

"¡Luego cuando rodamos me salió bien!" se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

"La verdad… la verdad es que eso es cierto" dijo Lucy recuperando el aliento tras tanta carcajada "Fue una escena de la mas entretenida de rodar y nos ha quedado bastante decente" sonrió Lucy "Un brindis por Vanessa"

"Por Vanesa" repitieron a coro Ren y Ted haciéndola sonreír. Acercaron sus copas entre si para chocarlas cuando se oyó la voz de Vanesa:

"¡No, Lucy! No puedes brindar con zumo" casi parecía ofendida "Trae mala suerte" Tanto Ted como Vanesa alejaron su copa de la de Lucy

"No seas supersticiosa" bromeo Renee "Tan solo es un brindis" añadió mirando a Lucy, y sonriéndola, chocó su copa con ella. Lucy encandilada por la dulzura de su amiga respondió contenta a la sonrisa y el brindis.

"Además Vanessa, no se si dará mala suerte, pero a la hora de conducir de vuelta a casa es lo más útil"

"Cierto. Y hablando de volver a casa, creo que yo me tengo que ir, mañana tendré que madrugar. Y son casi la 1" puntualizó "Llamare un taxi" decidió "Porque me parece que he bebido cerca de 5 copas y tengo más posibilidades de acabar en el plato que en mi casa" siseó cómicamente haciéndoles reír.

"¿te acerco el teléfono?" ofreció Vanesa

"No, déjalo" se adelantó Lucy "Creo que a mi también se me empieza a hacer tarde. ¿Quieres que te lleve?" decidió sin pensarlo demasiado

"Si no te importa… me harías un gran favor" celebró

"Lucy, no te puedes ir" añadió Ted

"¡Es verdad, es tu cena!" reclamo Vanesa. Ren sabía que debía apoyarlos y convencer a Lucy para que se quedara, pero deseaba estar a solas con ella y que la acompañase a su casa y no se veía con fuerzas de contradecir a esos deseos, así que no dijo nada.

"¿Te quedas?" preguntó Vanesa

"Lucy, no quiero estorbarte" contestó Renee completamente tranquila "No me importa llamar a un taxi"

"No, yo soy mejor que un taxi" bromeó "Además, tu nunca podrás estorbarme" remarcó dedicándola una dulce sonrisa.

"Bueno, en ese caso no me queda mas que decir aparte de que espero que te lo hayas pasado bien en tu cena de despedida" comento Ted, viendo como tanto Lucy como Ren recogían sus abrigos

"Desde luego que si" aseguro Lucy "A sido todo un detalle" agradeció acercándose a él y dándole un fuerte beso en la mejilla "Gracias" añadió acercándose a Vanessa y dándole también otro cariñoso beso, antes de recoger todas sus cosas y acercarse a la puerta, con Ren siguiéndola

"¿Para mi no hay?" se encontró Renee diciendo en voz alta. Quiso hacerse invisible en ese mismo instante, cuando Lucy se giró sorprendida a mirarla. Cuando vio como se despedía de Ted, extrañamente había deseado ser él, pero cuando se despidió también de Vanesa, sintió como una oleada de envidia mezclada con celos la recorría por entero. Y de repente se vio diciendo en voz alta lo que deseaba su subconsciente: que a ella también la besara… en la mejilla, por supuesto.

Lucy sonrió divertida y se acercó a ella. Ren sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, cuando Lucy se paró frente a ella. Sentía que aquello que ocurría en apenas un par de segundos se hacia eterno. Lucy agarró con suavidad su barbilla y beso su mejilla "Gracias a ti también Ren" sonrió "¿Contenta?" bromeó

"Si" siseó torpemente Ren, intentando recuperar la compostura.

"No sabía yo que fueses tan celosa" bromeó Ted, mientras las acompañaban hasta la puerta. Ren frunció el entrecejo, fingiendo enfadarse, aunque Ted tenía razón, nunca había reaccionado así, y jamás había sentido celos. Era por Lucy, la hacía sentirse extraña, y por tanto comportarse igual.

"jaja, no, no es celosa, solo muy mimosa" la excusó Lucy, estrechándola cariñosamente, al rodear sus hombros. Renee sonrió feliz de que su amiga se hubiera tomado así de bien su pensamiento en voz alta.

"Buenas noches" se desearon los cuatro entre si, antes de que Lucy y Renee se dirigieran al exterior del piso.

 _Continuará..._


	3. Chapter 3

Subieron al coche con rapidez, como huyendo del frió de la calle. Pero el coche de Lucy no estaba mucho mas templado. Renee tembló de arriba abajo sin poder evitarlo y la actriz morena no lo paso por alto.

"Estas heladita"

"No…n…no" murmuro tiritando, haciendo reír a la mujer que estaba a su lado. Ren se sintió de nuevo confusa al sentir como esa risa la hacia sentir dulcemente feliz.

"Casi te dejo mi chaqueta" propuso Lucy mientras comenzaba a bajar la cremallera. Renee sonrió complacida antes de colocársela… su calor sobre sus hombros… y además la chaqueta tenía su sugerente olor. La actriz rubia acepto la chaqueta encantada mientras notaba que su cuerpo volvía a recuperar su temperatura habitual. Aunque no estaba segura de si esa subida de calor se debía a haberse cubierto con una chaqueta o a que fuese la de Lucy la que tuviese puesta "¿Mejor?"

"Si, mucho mejor" respondió "Lucy… no me apetece pensar que te marchas" comentó repentinamente. Lucy la miró a los ojos seria, antes girarse a mirar al frente.

"A mi tampoco me hace mucha gracia recordarlo" musitó seria "Estos días han sido geniales. Estoy segura de que nunca me ha entristecido tanto acabar un rodaje"

"Quizás no tienes porque acabar. Repetimos cincuenta veces a los actores secundarios, solo que en distintos papeles. ¡Seguro que tienen mil cosas para ti!"

"Callisto es un personaje demasiado resultón. Es imposible que me contraten para otra cosa por lo menos durante esta temporada" respondió pareciendo ella mas tranquila que su amiga "De todas formas imagina que Callisto vuelve en otro capitulo" bromeó Lucy

"¡Si! Algo como ¡el regreso de Callisto!" sonrió Ren emocionada "Ojalá" suspiró, hundiéndose en el asiento

"¡Ey! Pero nada de caras largas" contesto Lucy sonriendo "Aun nos queda un día de rodaje"

"Pero eso no es nada" musitó Ren. Estuvo apunto de añadir "Y a tu lado se pasa aun más rápido" pero se calló.

"Bueno, pues también tenemos toda esta noche"

"¿Qué propones?"

"Turismo nocturno" sonrió pícaramente Lucy. Ante el gesto dubitativo de Renee, añadió "Irnos de fiesta, ver algunos pubs y dar un paseíllo acompañadas por las luces de las farolas, ¿quieres?"

"¡Claro! ¿Pero no estabas cansada?"

"Naaa. Siempre hay tiempo para una ultima copa. Además no quiero que nos vayamos tristonas a dormir"

"¡Genial!" celebró Ren, mientras la morena arrancaba el coche "Eso si, casi no vamos a dormir, antes del rodaje de mañana"

"Uy, tengo una solución buenísima para eso" sonrió con cara angelical "Si no volvemos a casa no dormiremos poco" añadió, viendo a Ren reirse sin parar "Aunque eso si, es que directamente no dormiremos, ¿de acuerdo?" Su amiga sonrió dándole a entender que si "Pues tu diriges, ¿A dónde vamos?" pregunto mientras arrancaban dispuestas a aprovechar la noche. Por supuesto ninguna de las dos se acordó de los dos amigos con los que acababan de estar.

* * *

Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Pero no dejaba de sonreír. Se encontraba en vestuario, cambiándose rápidamente. Se miró al espejo para asegurarse de que tenía cada parte del traje perfecto. también se coloco su larga melena morena antes de mirar la hora. Aun tenia tiempo.

Le había prometido a Renee que la acompañaría a tomar un café bien cargado. Ambas lo necesitaban después de haber cumplido el objetivo de pasar toda la noche juntas. Juntas hasta el amanecer.

Eso si… solo en discotecas, pubs, etc. Siempre acompañadas, rodeadas de gente y sin un momento de descanso. No sabia porque pero había llegado a desear estar a solas y tranquila con ella, aunque solo fuese un instante. Pero aunque eso no había ocurrido, se la había pasado muy bien: toda la noche de marcha, bailando y sin parar de reír. Solo de recordarlo volví a sonreír.

Pero aun estando contenta su cuerpo estaba agotado. No habían dormido lo mas mínimo en roda la noche, incluso iban vestidas igual que el día anterior. Y por esto su cabeza andaba dando vueltas y su cuerpo estaba agotado.

Fuera como fuese tenían que trabajar aquella mañana por lo que Lucy había propuesto ir a tomar juntas un café, para despejarse antes de comenzar. Sin embargo mientras su amiga iba a vestuario ella se había liado con unos papeles sobre su contrato y Renee propuso esperarla en la cafetería. Por esto Lucy se vestía a toda velocidad, intentando llegar cuanto antes a por… el café.

* * *

"¿Os fuisteis de parranda? ¿Sin avisarnos?" pregunto Ted burlón, fingiendo estar ofendido.

"Ya te lo he dicho, el plan surgió de repente" respondió Renee bostezando. Se encontraba sentada en la cafetería donde, al llegar, había visto a sus dos amigos en pleno desayuno.

"¿No quieres tomar nada?" preguntó Vanessa, señalando la mesa del desayuno de la que ellos ya habían hecho buen acopio

"No, no os preocupéis. Espero a Lucy" sonrió tranquila.

"Bueno, ¿y como es la morena de noche?" pregunto Ted cotilleando

"Curiosa pregunta" bromeó Ren, mientras recordaba aquella noche. Lucy era sencillamente tan impresionante de noche como de día. Se había comido la noche, no habían parado de bailar ni un segundo y Ren pudo comprobar que su amiga se movía con una gracia increíble. No importaba ni el sitio, ni la música ni la gente, Lucy dejó a más de uno boquiabierto, incluso creía recordar que ella misma se había dejado embobar por sus movimientos. Durante toda su noche, siguió el ritmo de bailes, risas y charlas. Curiosamente varios hombres se acercaron a Lucy, también a ella, pero sobre todo a Lucy. Y sin embargo no le hizo caso alguno o como mucho hablaron con ellos unos minutillos.

Extrañamente Ren prefería que hubiese sido así, porque cada vez que un hombre se acercaba a su amiga sentía una molesta sensación. ¿Celos, quizás? ¡No! Eso no podía ser. Fuera como fuese aquella había sido una noche increíble "Nos lo pasamos muy bien, fue una noche divertidísima. Eso si, estoy tronchada…" siseó dejándose caer sobre la mesa, escondiendo la cabeza entre los brazos.

"Tengo una solución para eso" susurró la voz de Lucy junto a ella. Ren levantó la cabeza y observo que su amiga llegaba con dos humeantes cafés y se sentaba con ellos tres "Hola" los saludo sonriendo

"Hola"

"Buenas" dijeron Ted y Vanessa

"Buenos días" sonrió Renee con un brillo especial en los ojos "Tu siempre tienes solución para todo" bromeó mientras recogía el café que Lucy le ofrecía "Gracias"

"De nada. Te dije que te invitaría a un cafecito, ¿no?" la sonrió. Se dedicaron un juego de miradas que durante un instante las hizo creer que no había nadie más en el mundo. Lucy retiro la mirada, turbada y confusa, como en otras ocasiones.

"Ren nos estaba contando que tal anoche" comentó Vanessa "¿Conocisteis algún chico guapetón?"

"¿Guapetones? No, la verdad es que no, ¿cierto?" susurró Lucy mirando a Ren. La actriz dudo, ¿ninguno? Muchos de los que conocieron eran muy guapos, ¿podía ser que Lucy no se hubiese fijado en ninguno? ¿En que se fijo entonces? Pudiera ser que… no, era imposible.

"Si, es cierto, ninguno" respondió sonriente Ren

"¿Lista para tu ultimo día de rodaje?" pregunto Vanessa con gesto tristón

"No, lo cierto es que no" suspiró Lucy "Me he encaprichado demasiado de todo"

"¿Bromeas? Todo el día dando patadas, pegando, corriendo de un lado a otro y ¡siempre sucia!" farfulló "Te lo doy" añadió guasona

"Por mi encantada" contestó Lucy "Porque lo voy a echar de menos"

"Ey, dijimos que nada de caras largas" la recordó Renee

"Es verdad, perdona" respondió Lucy recuperando su sonrisa con tan solo unas palabras de su amiga "¿Vamos yendo hacia el plató?" preguntó mientras todos se ponían en pie.

* * *

Lucy observó la manzana embobada. Acababa de rememorar su último día en el rodaje de Xena. Recordó como Renee se esforzaba por conseguir que además del último, fuese el mejor. Hubo buen ambiente, le sacaron partido al tiempo de rodaje y tras la última escena, justo antes de la hora del te, aquellos con los que más había tratado, se reunieron para darle un pequeño presente:

Renee, acompañada de Ted, Vanessa, Sam y varios más del equipo se acercó a su amiga, con una sonrisa que derretiría a quien la mirase. Pero solo Lucy la miraba, porque los demás la miraban a ella, y hacia mucho que se había dejado derretir por su amiga. Ren sacó de su espalda una bolsa, que guardaba un regalo.

"Pero... ¿que es esto?" preguntó Lucy emocionada e intuyendo de que se trataba. Todos ellos comenzaron a rodearla mientras Sam contestó:

"Queríamos darte las gracias por estos días de rodaje"

"Si y por esos momentos tan divertidos" añadió Ted bromista

"Y por tu simpatía, que hará que te echemos muchísimo de menos" siseó Renee, pero aun así Lucy oyó su voz alta y clara. De nuevo buscó su rostro y cuando se cruzaron sus miradas, parecía que nada más importaba.

"Y sobre todo, por ayudarme a bajar de aquella escalera asesina" añadió Vanessa, provocando la risa de cuantos la rodeaban. Lucy regresó a la realidad y retiro la mirada de su amiga, mientras de fondo Vanessa añadía "¡Ey, que lo digo en serio!"

"Chicos..." suspiró Lucy mientras le daban la bolsa "No teníais que haberos molestado"

"¡No ha sido molestia!"

"Veamos..." pronuncio Lucy sacando un cuaderno de cuero, decorado artesanalmente "Es... es precioso" musito encantada, observándolo.

"Ábrelo" propuso Renee. El regalo eran dos partes, por un lado aquella preciosa encuadernación pero además se encontraba rellena con fotografías de casi todos ellos, y una firma o una dedicatoria acompañándola. Cada página con su imagen y sus palabras. La actriz sonrió emocionada ante semejante detalle.

* * *

Rato mas tarde, cuando pudo sentarse tranquilamente para ver cada foto y cada comentario, comprobó que Ted era gracioso hasta escribiendo, que Vanessa a pesar de aquella foto tan narcisista que había pegado, escribió unas palabras muy sentidas y agradables y que Renee siempre salía guapísima, sin importar con quien ni donde. Sin embargo su dedicatoria no fue especialmente sorprendente. Su amiga, junto a una foto realizada durante el rodaje, en la que salían las dos, tan solo había puesto "Hola Lucy. Espero que te guste esta extraña locura que se nos ha ocurrido como regalito. ¡Gracias por estos días!"

Releyó un par de veces aquello, algo decepcionada. No sabía muy bien que había esperado encontrar, pero desde luego no aquellas palabras típicas y sencillas. Acaricio el borde de la foto, pensando en que por lo menos ellas salían muy bien, rodeándose graciosamente por los hombros.

Al pasar el dedo sobre la esquina, esta se levanto levemente. Se fijo en todo el borde, estaba mal pegado, no como el resto de las imágenes. Tendría que ponerle más pegamento para no arriesgarse a que se cayera y la perdiese. Tiro de la esquina con cuidado, despegándola con facilidad. Y al hacerlo, sonrió por descubrir algo muy interesante. La dedicatoria de Renee continuaba detrás:

 _Perdona esta manera tan retorcida de continuar la dedicatoria, pero es que escribir esto ya me da bastante vergüenza como para encima arriesgarme a que lo lea nadie más. Veras, quería poner algo con lo que recordases cada día de rodaje, así que escribo que no olvides nunca las risas y sonrisas que nos hemos echado; también quería agradecerte los momentos que hemos pasado, muchísimas gracias por todo lo ocurrido en estos días; y por ultimo, una suplica: no cambies nunca. En el poco tiempo que he tenido para conocerte, me he dado cuenta de que he tenido mucha suerte por haber dado con una amiga como tu, eres increíble._

 _Por cierto, salimos guapísimas en la foto, ¿verdad? ¡Adiós Lucy!_

Lucy, sentada en aquel camerino temporal que le habían dado, observaba aquellas frases sonriendo emocionada y temblando por los nervios como una adolescente. Hacia ya tiempo que había descubierto que esa mujer le importaba más que una amiga, pero en ese momento ya era innegable, sentía algo por Renee. Ella colada por una mujer... Bueno, no era una mujer, no una cualquiera, era su mujer. Aquello sonaba muy raro, pero a Lucy no le importaba, puesto que no conocía a nadie mejor que Renee, ninguna persona más bella, más dulce, más agradable que su amiga. Le gustaba, lo había asumido, ¿pero que podía hacer?

Cogió una hoja y escribió una frase, más bien una súplica, cosa que nunca había hecho por nadie y al lado su teléfono. De manera que en una esquina quedo escrito su numero y la siguiente frase "Llámame, por favor. Lucy" Recortó aquello y se lo guardo.

* * *

Cuando mas tarde Vanessa, Ted y Renee acompañaron a Lucy a su coche para despedirse, se abrazaron antes de que la morena entrara en el coche. Cuando por ultimo le llegó el turno a Ren, la rubia abrazo a su amiga con fuerza casi asfixiándola. Sin embargo Lucy sonrió encantada, mientras aprovechaba para introducir el papel que acababa de escribir, en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Cuando se aseguró de que lo había guardado bien, comprobó que el abrazo de Renee no aflojaba.

"Venga Ren, dijimos que nada de caras largas ni despedidas tristes"

"Bueno pues lo incumplo" gruñó, mientras se separaba de su amiga.

"Si se arma una como esta, cada vez que un secundario se marcha, debéis estar siempre con caras largas" bromeó Lucy

"Tu no eres una secundaria cualquiera" respondió Vanessa

"Y tanto que no, como que se sabe tu nombre" bromeo Ted inocente, refiriéndose a Vanessa.

"Ey, no seas cruel" se quejó Vanessa entre las risas de los demás.

"Gracias por el regalo chicos" sonrió Lucy mientras se metía en el coche "Me encantaron las dedicatorias" añadió asomándose por la ventanilla y mirando sobre todo a Renee.

"¿No te pareció muy rebuscada?" quiso saber su amiga.

"No. Fue sencillamente genial" susurro con sinceridad, haciéndola sonreír.

"pero si no escribiste nada" añadió Ted sorprendido, mirando primero a una y luego a otra. Lucy se encogió de hombros inocente y no respondió, tan solo volvió a mirar a Renee y le guiñó un ojo. Esta tembló de manera inconsciente y permaneció con gesto embobado sin perder de vista a Lucy, que arrancaba el coche. Permaneció en el parking con Ted y Vanessa hasta que el vehículo se alejo lo suficiente como para ser imposible de ver. Comprendió que Lucy se había ido y no hasta el día siguiente, cuando algo en ella se derrumbo, inundando sus ojos y convirtiendo sus piernas en gelatina.

 _Continuará..._


	4. Chapter 4

Bajó del coche con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sentía un gusanillo en el estómago, una emoción casi infantil, mientras andaba por el parking que ya se conocía.

Lucy había adelantado su vuelta un día para sorprender a sus amigos y solo Rob Tapert y Sam Raimi sabían de su vuelta apresurada. Pero parecía que alguien más iba a descubrir pronto su regreso. Entraba en el mismo aparcamiento el coche de Sam, pero este no venía solo sino que Ted le acompañaba. Lucy a pesar de llevar gafas de sol, era inconfundible y por la cara de sorpresa de Ted, mientras aparcaban, sin lugar a dudas la había reconocido. Aun con la mandíbula casi rozando el suelo, Ted salió del coche como una bala y se planto ante Lucy.

"Dame un abrazo, ¿no?" sonrió mientras Ted la estrechaba con cariño.

"¿Qué tal, Lucy? ¿Cómo... como es que ya estas aquí?" preguntó atónito "¡Por eso querías que viniese hoy!" se giró el actor hacia su hermano

"¡Claro! Lucy me pidió adelantar la vuelta y pensé que te haría ilusión la sorpresita" sonrió el productor "¿Marchamos dentro?"

Lucy observaba cada rincón de los estudios con cariño y emoción, recordando los pocos pero intensos días que había pasado allí. Y de repente algo la embistió. Un cuerpo la asaltó por detrás en un fuerte abrazo.

"Lucyyyyyy...!" Era la irrepetible voz de Vanessa

"Hola" sonrió la actriz devolviéndole el abrazo con cariño "¡Yo también me alegro de verte!" comentó Lucy mientras se separaban.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que me alegro de verte?" bromeó Vanessa sonriendo de oreja a oreja "¿Qué tal todo?"

"Muy bien, deseando volver"

"Ya veo, ¡un día antes! Que prisas, chica"

"¿No os ha gustado la sorpresa?" preguntó con tono inocente

"¡Claro que si, Lucyyyyy!"volvió a gritillar Vanessa mientras la volvía a abrazar.

"Chicas, un segundo, por favor" pidió Ted con una sonrisa pilla y la oreja pegada al teléfono, como llamando a alguien, que no parecía cogerlo.

"¿Qué haces?" susurro Lucy

"Llamar a Ren" contestó mientras guardaba el móvil "Pero me ha colgado. Eso seguro que significa que esta ya muy cerca de aquí"

"¿Y? Llega puntual, ¿qué tiene de malo?" preguntó Vanessa sin entender nada.

"Ren estaba emocionada por su regreso, ¿no te apetece sorprenderla?" pregunto el como un niño travieso.

"¡Siiiii!" gritilló la actriz con los ojos muy abiertos "¿Qué hacemos?"

"Estará al caer, así que nosotros nos vamos corriendo a su camerino; llévala para allá en cuanto llegue, ¿que te parece?"

"¡Genial!" dictamino dando palmaditas

"Entonces allí te esperamos" sonrió Ted mientras comenzaba a caminar con Lucy hacia los camerinos. La actriz aun recordaba el camino a la perfección. Atravesaban el pasillo principal, y al final de este encontraban dos más. Uno a la derecha, mas largo y con los despachos y la sala de reuniones. Pero si seguía por el de la izquierda, como iban haciendo en ese momento, se llegaba a otro pasillo con puertas a cada lado. Reconoció la del camerino de Ted y mas al fondo una frente a la otra, el de Vanessa y el de Renee.

"Oye, esto... ¿Renee estaba emocionada con mi vuelta?" pregunto Lucy sin poder contener el tono de felicidad.

"Estaba emocionadísima... como tú, ¿verdad?" comentó mirándola a los ojos, como queriendo decir algo más.

"Por verla, ¿dices?" pregunto nerviosa

"Bueno, si y por volver, claro" sonrió de nuevo con la sonrisa pilla que desde que había llegado no parecía abandonarle.

"¡Ah, si! Ya ves que estoy aquí, ¿no?" contestó con humor y mas tranquila "Os echaba mucho de menos" murmuro sonriente, mientras alcanzaban el camerino. Ted, sin dar explicaciones, se saco una sospechosa copia de las llaves de la habitación y abrió sin problemas la puerta. Cerraron tras de si, mientras observaban la estancia. Lucy se preocupo al encontrarse sonriendo mientras distinguía el olor de su amiga. Olvido ese pensamiento mientras seguía observando su alrededor.

"¿qué te parece si nos escondemos aquí?" la propuso Ted quedándose junto a la puerta "Cuando abra no nos verá y la sorprenderemos por detrás" Lucy acepto la idea andando hasta allí y colocándose junto al actor, contra la pared, al lado de la puerta. Desde ahí quedaba cerca de ellos la mesa de la actriz, invadida por un ordenado desorden de papeles. Lucy recorrió la mesa con detalle y después el espejo que había frente a esta, cuando su mirada se detuvo en algo. En una esquina del espejo, aprovechando el marco, estaba enganchada la única foto que Lucy y Renee tenían solas, la misma del libro. Se quedo mirándola sorprendida mientras Ted, suponiendo el que miraba con tanto interés, le susurró:

"Colocó la foto el mismo día en que te fuiste" Lucy le miró de nuevo sorprendida por su amigo. Sentía que Ted se comportaba raro. "Y el número también"

"¿Número? ¿Qué número?" le pregunto extrañada.

"Ese" contestó mirando de nuevo la foto, consiguiendo que Lucy viera como tras la imagen asomaba tímidamente el papel con su número. Lo miró incrédula, intentando darse una explicación. Siempre había supuesto que nunca lo llegó a encontrar y se perdió o que si lo había llegado a ver pero lo había tirado por falta de interés. No sabia como interpretar aquel extraño punto medio. Siguió mirándolo como si no se lo creyese, cuando oyó la voz de Ted "Lo que nunca supe es como lo consiguió" Lucy le miró para contestar cuando se volvió a encontrar con un gesto extraño, como una mirada pícara que parecía querer confundirla mas de lo que ya lo estaba.

Le miró confundida, ya sabía que Ted debía estar tramando algo "Si quieres decirme algo, no deberías..."

"Shhhh, oigo pasos" siseó el actor mientras apagaba la luz. Lucy pensó que podría ser solo una estratagema para callarla, pero entonces ella también comenzó a oírlos. Tembló de pies a cabeza cuando llegó a sus oídos la voz de Renee, y este detalle no se escapó a la mirada de Ted, que de nuevo sonrió.

"¿De que te ríes?" farfulló Lucy

"shhhh" fue la única respuesta de él. Y entonces alguien introdujo una llave en la cerradura y la giró. Al hacerlo tanto Ren desde fuera como Lucy y Ted dentro, comprobaron que no habían cerrado el pestillo de nuevo.

"Vanessa" oyeron la voz de Renee, estaba extrañada ¡La puerta está abierta" murmuró confundida.

"Aiissh! No se chica, se te olvidaría echar la llave anoche"

"¿Tu crees?" pregunto mientras entraban por fin y encendían la luz. Y de repente Ren se encontró a oscuras. Alguien la rodeo por detrás, tapó sus ojos con una mano y la abrazó por el vientre con otra. Todo su cuerpo se puso alerta solo con ese contacto y se erizo cada parte de su piel. Respiró hondo confundida.

"¿Quién soy?" preguntó la voz de Ted junto a ella. La actriz se quedó paralizada, sin entender como su amigo la hacia estremecerse así. A pesar de todo, contesto:

"Ted, ¿eres tu?"

"No, fallaste" siseó una voz en su oído. Ahí si que no cupo duda, su cuerpo temblaba por entero y sus piernas amenazaban con derrumbarse.

"¿Lu… Lucy?" preguntó tímidamente

"Si, pequeña" contestó la misma voz ¿Pequeña? Oh dios, era Lucy! Cuando la actriz apartó los brazos de su amiga, Renee se giró veloz, para comprobar que aquello era cierto y se lanzó a su cuello con fuerza, mientras la morena la abrazaba también con todo su cariño.

"Hola" susurro Lucy contra su oído

"Hola" repitió Renee casi sin voz

Ted y Vanessa las miraban sonrientes, disfrutando de aquel instante, cuando unos golpes en la puerta, acabaron con el momento.

"¡Reunión!" gritó el regidor antes de golpear otros camerinos y seguir gritando el aviso.

"Si aun falta una hora para el rodaje" musito Renee separándose sin ganas de Lucy. Los demás tampoco supieron de qué se trataba, mientras los cuatro andaban hacia la sala de reuniones.

Allí se encontraban los dos productores, el director de la serie, y demás actores del reparto y de entre todos fue Robert el encargado de explicar el porque de esa reunión. Se colocó de pie mientras repartía varios guiones entre cada uno.

"Hemos decidido que aprovecharíamos el regreso adelantado de Lucy Lawless, para adelantar la lectura del siguiente capitulo. Es la continuación del que vamos a terminar de rodar hoy, así que poneros en situación, leerlo un poco y comenzamos" pidió con urgencia mientras todos abrían sus copias- Con la lectura de estos se hizo el silencio y lo primero que se oyó fue la voz atónita de Renee, casi riendo "¿Me caso? Quiero decir, ¿Gabrielle se casa? ¿Es una broma?" pregunto sonriendo incrédula "seguro que para no variar, le matan antes de los créditos" bromeó, haciendo reír a los demás.

"Leed, por favor" repitió Rob con prisas.

"Solo una cosa..." pidió Vanessa, releyendo el guión con gesto asustado "¿Mato... mato a Callisto?" repitió "No lo entiendo..." siseó mirando a Rob y Sam.

"¿Qué?" pregunto atónita Renee, mientras ojeaba las últimas páginas buscando aquella parte "¡Eso no puede ser!" exclamó mientras miraba a ambos productores. Observo que Tapert fulminaba con su mirada a Vanessa y aunque no entendió aquel gesto, continuó quejándose "¡¿Y la trama de varios capítulos?!"

"Quizás haya un capitulo más y sean tres, aun no lo sabemos" contestó Tapert sin darle mayor importancia.

"¿Pero por qué?" insistió ahora Ted, buscando respuestas en su hermano "¿Por qué ahora esto?"

"Se trata de un cambio de última hora. Aun nada es seguro, así que de momento tampoco podemos decir nada" contestó Sam en tono mas conciliador.

"Esto es un cambio estúpido" farfulló Renee.

"Bueno, algo es algo, ¿no?" comento Lucy mirando a sus amigos, intentando calmarles "son dos capítulos, quizás tres. No esta mal, ¿no?" siseó sonriendo. Renee se quedó sin palabras antes aquella sonrisa, y Rob aprovecho para continuar.

"¿Comenzamos la lectura?" Entre morros y gestos de disconformidad, los protagonistas comenzaron a interpretar el guión. Hasta que una hora mas tarde comenzó la sesión de vestuario, maquillaje y por lo tanto el rodaje. Lucy, aunque ese día aun no tenía que participar, disfrutó viendo el rodaje, observando a sus amigos y recordando viejos tiempos, hasta la hora de la comida. Cuando por fin anunciaron el descanso del almuerzo, comenzó a buscar a sus tres amigos mientras por el camino iba saludando a cuantos conocía de su última vez. Entre tanta gente medio conocida y desconocida, solo alcanzó a ver a Vanessa.

"¿Te gustó el rodaje?" pregunto Vanessa

"¡Si! Por supuesto que si. Además todo sigue igual que entonces, ¿eh?"

"La verdad es que si, chica. Esto cambia poco"

"Yaaa... pero a mi me encanta" musitó "Por cierto, ¿y los demás?"

"Ted durmiendo la siesta, porque tengo entendido que hoy durmió apenas unas horas tras una buena fiesta. Y Renee salió corriendo, dijo que tenia que hacer alguna cosa"

"¿La buscamos y nos vamos a comer algo?" propuso mientras echaban a andar. La primera parada lógica eran los camerinos, pero de camino a ellos se encontraron con los despachos y ya no tuvieron que buscar más.

Iban directos al camerino de la actriz, pero al pasar frente al despacho de producción llegó a sus oídos una conversación. Y al fijarse un poco más en las voces, Lucy pudo distinguir el dulce tono de Renee. Pero en ese momento, no parecía muy dulce. La habían encontrado, si, pero mientras parecía discutir o quejarse con el director de casting, Rob y Sam.

"Debe de estar pasando algo gordo" comentó Lucy

"...Sí..." musito Vanessa

"¿Nos acercamos?" siseó mientras andaban hacia la puerta

"No se yo, ¿eh?"

"¿Tú negándote a cotillear? Uy, ¡que cosa mas rara!" bromeo Lucy mientras le agarraba del brazo y tiraba de ella. Desde la puerta escucharon la discusión que acontecía dentro:

"A ver, ¿qué es lo que no te gusta del episodio?" pregunto con malos modos Tapert

"¿El que? ¡Todo!" contestó la actriz "Es estúpido casar a Gabrielle, y pensar que Xena la bendeciría, pero allá vosotros. Pero, ¡¿la muerte de Callisto?! ¡No os propuse el regreso de Callisto para que la rematarais!"

Rob se rió como si hablara con una niña pequeña, antes de contestarla "No digas tonterías, bastante que te hicimos caso, y aceptamos tu idea de que reapareciera"

"No seas modesto. La idea os encanto, así que no disimules" respondió dejándole callado "¿Por qué ahora la matáis?"

"Veras, es solo que..." comenzó el director de casting. Pero entonces Vanessa tiró del brazo de Lucy, apartándola con rapidez de la puerta y alejándola de allí, mientras decía solamente "Esta mal espiar"

Lo que Vanessa no supo fue que no había nada más que espiar, porque la inoportuna voz de Tapert detuvo al director de casting para que no siguiese hablando. Tan solo miró a Renee y añadió "Ya se te explicara cuando llegue el momento"

* * *

La actriz rubia abandono aquel despacho furiosa y sin tener respuestas sobre nada, y anduvo hacia el comedor mientras se iba calmando. Al llegar allí algo la tranquilizó del todo e incluso la hizo sonreír: Distinguió a Lucy sentada en una de sus mesas. Vanessa esta con ella pero solo tenia ojos para la morena. Se acerco a sus amigas con paso calmado y sin dejar de sonreír:

"Ey, ¡estáis aquí! ¿No coméis nada?"

"No" la sonrió Lucy "Te estábamos esperando" añadió mientras le ofrecía un asiento a su lado. Renee se acomodó en el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Esta bien. Pues ya las tres aquí, devoremos" pidió sonriente Renee. Se levantaron para dirigirse a la barra a pedir, cuando Lucy sacó a relucir un tema que le pululaba por la cabeza desde su llegada:

"Quizás es que pase poco tiempo aquí y mucho lejos, pero ¿no notáis un revuelo extraño por las alturas?"

"¿Las alturas?" preguntó Vanessa extrañada

"Si, en los despachos" contesto Renee leyéndole la mente a Lucy "Yo también lo siento. Normalmente son transparentes y claros. Pero últimamente hay mucho susurro y reunión a puerta cerrada. ¿No es raro?"

"Lo que es raro son las películas que os montáis" se apresuro a comentar Vanessa, con gesto algo tenso "Creo que paso del almuerzo, chicas. Comeré algo mientras me cambio y repaso el guión, que sino no me da tiempo a nada" dijo veloz, mirando a una y otra "Bueno, hasta ahora" y tras eso se echo a la carrera hacia su camerino.

"Vanessa y sus cosas raras..." suspiro Renee "¿Comemos? Tengo ganas de un buen plato de comida que me ayude a olvidar las penas"

"¿Penas? A ver, que penas pueden circular por esa cabecita" sonrió Lucy rodeándola cariñosamente por los hombros.

"Realmente son solo tonterías. Discutí con el absurdo de Tapert y eso no me alegra especialmente el día" gruño.

"Nada de caras largas, peque. Tapert es un pedorro y eso ya lo sabemos todos. Pero si llego a saber que estarías así, no hubiera regresado antes"

"¿Qué? ¡No! Eso ha sido lo mejor del día incluso del mes" bromeó Renee, sabiendo que se quedaba corta, pues Lucy era para ella lo mejor de todo. Su amiga rió feliz la broma, mientras Renee la abrazaba con fuerza para que supiese lo alegre que estaba de su vuelta. Alcanzaron la barra y se hicieron con su almuerzo antes de regresar a la mesa. Ya allí mientras devoraban sus platos Renee seguía con curiosidad sobre el extraño revuelo entre los directivos:

"¿Qué crees que se cuece?" susurró para añadirle emoción

"No tengo ni idea. Apenas se nada"

"¿Apenas? ¿Qué es lo que sabes?"

"No sé... que están todos raros, incluso Vanessa, o Ted, que dice cosas muy raras" fue enumerando con tranquilidad "¡Ah! Y también sé que fuiste tú quien consiguió mi vuelta" comentó inocente, sin intención alguna. Pero aun sin quererlo revoluciono a su amiga. Renee comenzó a toser exageradamente porque la sorpresa la había pillado tragando y sus mejillas enrojecieron rápidamente. Sin embargo Lucy confundió el evidente sonrojo, con una falta de aire por la tos... ¿o no? La miró intentando saber que pasaría por su cabeza. Sonrió al comprobar que tras beber agua el sonrojo seguía sin marcharse.

"¿Por... por que piensas eso?" tartamudeó Renee intentando sonar tranquila. Si su amiga sabía eso, ¿que más podía saber? "No fue realmente idea mía, ¿eh? Yo solo la apoye y eso" mintió Renee. La actriz morena sintió que un escalofrío la recorría al sentir que con este tema debía de estar cerca de algo, algo que alteraba a su amiga, así que siguió.

"¿En serio? Que raro, tenia entendido que tu pensaste la ida del regreso de Callisto y lo propusiste" respondió esperando a comprobar su reacción "Y que por eso no te había gustado anda el nuevo final" añadió impaciente por comprobar como salía del embrollo su amiga.

"Bueno, en parte si, pero solo en parte. Vamos, que colaboré y eso, ya te lo dije" sonrió torpemente

"Ya, claro" contestó Lucy con tranquilidad, pero sonriendo de medio lado. Le gustaba ver a su amiga nerviosa "Sabes, te he echado de menos este año" siseó Renee mirando a su amiga "Así que no podías esperar que no hiciese anda para que regresaras" refunfuñó

"Pero si me encantó" sonrió Lucy "Así que me extrañabas"

"¡Claro! ¿Acaso lo dudabas?"

"Bueno, nunca me llamaste" contestó mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Aquel comentario dio de lleno a Renee. Apartó la mirada, mientras el sonrojo invadía sus mejillas.

"No se que decirte" tartamudeo

"No te preocupes, no necesito que digas anda" sonrió con sinceridad. Sin embargo Renee pareció cambiar de opinión y casi sin dejarla terminar, comenzó a contestarla:

"Mira, tu estabas tan lejos, o era yo la que se encontraba a demasiados kilómetros, no lo sé, pero no me gustaba que fuera así y llamarte suponía recordar que no podíamos vernos. Quizás no tenga mucho sentido, lo sé..." suspiró

"Yo hubiese preferido hablar contigo, oírte y saber de ti, aunque no pudiésemos vernos" musitó Lucy. Sabía que quería a su amiga y tenia asumido que probablemente la amaba como algo más. Por eso nunca espero que Renee la correspondiera igual pero siempre espero que al menos hubiese una amistad, a pesar de las circunstancias.

"Y yo.. Lo siento, no se que decir"

"Di que me llamaras" la susurró con cariño

Renee la miró a los ojos incrédula y contestó sonriendo feliz "Antes de lo que imaginas"

"¿Y no será por trabajo?"

"Te lo prometo. Será por nosotras"

"¿Nosotras? Vale" siseo feliz mirándola. Se mantuvieron en los ojos de la otra, solo sonriéndose. Era extraño sincero, agradable y...

"¡¿Interrumpo?!" preguntó Ted sonriente poniendo con un golpe una cerveza sobre la mesa.

"Aiissh! Exclamó Renee asustada "¿era necesario?" gruño molesta "Y tu encima no te descojones de mi" se quejó mirando a Lucy, que se reía por el susto sin poder evitarlo. "¿No estabas durmiendo la resaca de anoche?"

"No conseguía cerrar el ojo y me dije, ¡pues a ver a mis chicas preferidas! Y aquí os he encontrado! Sonrió haciendo el tonto "Siento haberte asustado, pero os llamaba desde la barra y no me veíais" se excuso con cara inocente "¿O no queríais verme?" añadió mirando su cerveza sonriente.

"Tu y tus cosas raras" murmuró Lucy mirando a otro lado. Carraspeo para intentar no sonrojarse, antes de añadir "¿De que se trata Ted? ¿Qué esta pasando?"

"¿Me lo preguntáis a mi?" cuestiono él, completamente confundido "Vosotras sabréis, ¿no?"

"¿Qué vamos a saber nosotras de los productores y sus chismes?" inquirió Renee desconcertada

"Esperar, no hablamos de lo mismo, ¿verdad?"

"Ted, ¿de que hablas tú?" preguntó Renee, sin entender nada. Él miró a ambas mujeres sin saber que decir. Pero Lucy, temiendo su contestación, se adelanto a su respuesta y le evitó tener que responder.

"Nosotras discutíamos sobre el ambiente que se respira en los despachos. Están tensos y como distraídos, ¿no lo habías notado? Rob, Sam, incluso Vanessa"

"Mi hermano siempre ha sido un poco excéntrico y los otros dos tampoco es que sean un ejemplo de cordura y normalidad"

"Vanessa vive en su mundo, es cierto, pero esta muy esquiva. ¿Sabes si tu hermano puede estar haciendo algo o preparando algún cambio?"

"Ren, no pensareis que quieren cancelar la serie o algo así, ¿no?

"Esperemos que no, pero algo paso"

"Mi hermano habla últimamente mas de lo normal con su abogado... ahora que lo pienso quizás tengáis razón" dedujo Ted con gesto preocupado "¿qué es lo que sabéis?"

"Poca cosa, la verdad" le adelanto Lucy antes de comenzar a relatarle todo lo que sabían.

 _Continuará..._


	5. Chapter 5

Durante las últimas horas de trabajo, la morena dejó la zona de rodaje y con el permiso de Renee marcho al camerino de su amiga. Sentada en su silla y con la foto de ellas dos frente a si, comenzó a releer el guión. Intentaba centrarse pero con cada escena que leía y repasaba, su mente divagaba más y más y se negaba a centrarse en los diálogos y las palabras que tenía delante. Era tan extraño volver a encontrarse en aquellos estudios, vestirse de nuevo con las ropas de Callisto y recuperar una rutina que incluía ver a Renee. Sonrió vergonzosamente para si. Todo aquello le encantaba y su amiga la volvía irremediablemente loca, aunque tratara de evitarlo. Desde que recibió su llamada, su corazón se había vuelto loco y al verla comenzó a latir con fuerza, como desbocado. Nunca se había sentido así y sabía que dentro de ella se producía una dura pelea entre resistirse o dejarse llevar…

Recordaba una y otra vez que su personaje moriría y que de nuevo su paso por allí tenía fecha de caducidad. Había sido un golpe duro leer el final de aquel capitulo, pero saber que Renee había propuesto algunas ideas para su reaparición, la había hecho mas feliz que cualquier final desastroso que le esperara a su personaje. Sin embargo temía la despedida, porque esta vez sería mucho mas dura.

Dos horas más tarde intentaba por enésima vez memorizar la primera escena, pero solo recordaba las dos primeras frases. Y sobre la mesa sonó de repente un zumbido, seguido de la melodía de su móvil. Agarró el teléfono al segundo y lo miró incrédula mientras el número de Renee parpadeaba sin parar en la pantalla:

"Sabes que estoy en tu camerino, ¿verdad?" comentó Lucy sonriendo sorprendida

"¡Si! Lo recuerdo, pero te dije que te llamaría antes de lo que esperabas. ¡Y además no es por trabajo!" bromeó Renee

"Ey, pero no vale. Estamos a unos metros"

"¿Y si a cambio te ofrezco un buen plan?"

"Depende… ¿en que piensas?"

"En algo que me enseño una buena amiga, ¿turismo nocturno? En honor a Callisto" propuso Renee "Voy para el camerino y…"

"¡¿Salimos de fiesta?!" pregunto una voz chillona detrás de Renee. Lucy se apartó el teléfono del oído, mientras Vanessa continuaba hablando "Siiiiii, unas copas para celebrar el reencuentro"

"Bueno, Vanessa, yo…" comenzó Lucy intentando que la oyeran. El turismo nocturno era algo entre ella y su amiga y su corazón ya se había hecho ilusiones sobre tener a Renee para ella sola. Pero todo intento parecía inútil, porque incluso la voz de Ted se unió a la conversación "¡Si! ¡Si! De fiesta"

"Lucy… vamos al camerino, ahora debatimos, ¿vale?" siseo Renee mientras recuperaba su teléfono.

"Aquí te espero, bueno, os espero" siseó, pensando en el repentino cambio de planes. Intento imaginar posibles salidas para deshacerse de sus compañeros, cuando apenas cinco minutos mas tarde abrían la puerta. Y junto a Renee, entraban Ted y Vanessa.

"¿A dónde vamos?" pregunto la actriz protagonista

"¡A bailar!" pidió Ted sonriente. Lucy sonrió, sintiéndose vencida y miro a Renee. Sonrió más aun al comprobar que su amiga guardaba el mismo gesto de resignación.

No hubo lugar a discusión, dos horas más tarde Lucy llegaba al bar que Vanessa había elegido y antes de atravesar la puerta, pensó que no era el plan que más le apetecía, pero que al menos celebraría su regreso. Porque tenía que reconocer que solo el volver a formar parte de la serie se merecía una fiesta. Al atravesar la puerta se encontró con sus tres amigos, ocupando ya una mesa y con cuatro copas llenas de champán.

"¡POR CALLISTO!" gritaron los tres al verla entrar

"Por Callisto" respondió ella emocionada, yendo veloz junto a ellos.

* * *

Una semana más tarde Lucy volvió a encontrarse ante una cámara y vestida con las ropas de Callisto, después de más de un año. Y en su cara, junto al maquillaje de la malvada Callisto, lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La escena se desarrollaba en un decorado con forma de celda y Lucy se encontraba maniatada a un sillón de piedra. El secundario fingía ser su carcelero, listo para darle de comer. Y junto a ellos el director, el equipo y Ted, Renee y Vanessa atentos al regreso ante las cámaras de su amiga.

"Cinco y… ¡acción!" El secundario cerró los ojos y los abrió listo para meterse en el papel. Lucy se fijó un segundo en las caras que los miraban, y entre ellos, destacando, estaba Renee. Le guiñó un ojo rápidamente, antes de comenzar a actuar. Renee al ver el gesto de su amiga, se estremeció de pies a cabeza, sonriendo nerviosa.

"¿Tienes frío, Ren?" susurró Vanessa extrañada.

"N…no, solo ha sido un escalofrió" contestó ella ruborizada. Pero Ted, que no había perdido detalle, sonrió cómicamente por la reacción de su amiga, antes de centrarse en el rodaje.

"Vamos, ¿qué se dice?" preguntó el secundario acercándole un plato de comida desde las rejas de la puerta. Lucy tan solo le miraba quieta como una estatua, pero con una mirada mortal. Respiró hondo y con una voz que ponía los pelos de punta, respondió:

"Digo que antes de matarte te haré gritar como un cerdo, patético montón de excrementos" El secundario abrió la celda con violencia y con pasos furiosos llego hasta ella gritando como un energúmeno "¡Ya estoy harto de que me insultes!" Y dando la espalda a quienes observaban la escena, fingió que golpeaba con fuerza la cara de Lucy, que hacia pequeñas muecas de dolor entre cada tortazo simulado. Ren, ante la imagen, dirigió la vista hacia el suelo, mientras Ted le susurraba al oído:

"No te preocupes, peque. Es de mentira" siseó guasón

"¿No me digas?" contestó ella sarcástica, aunque lo cierto era que el realismo de la escena la molestaba mas de lo normal. Volvió a fijarse en Lucy que cerraba los ojos tras el último tortazo, como volviéndose sumisa por el dolor.

"A ver, ¿qué tienes que decir ahora?" preguntó de nuevo el carcelero, autoritario y enfadado.

"Gracias" respondió Lucy lentamente mientras le miraba a los ojos.

"¿Lo ves? Respeto" exclamó el secundario al aprendiz que le acompañaba "Hay que exigírselo" añadió mientras salían de la escena y Lucy permanecía inmutable en su asiento, pero con las llaves del carcelero enganchadas en la punta de su pie.

"Y… ¡corten!" gritó "¡Si, señor!" celebró eufórico entre los aplausos de todo el equipo.

"¡Bienvenida de nuevo a la serie, Lucy!" gritó encantado Sam Raimi. Ella aun sentada en el "trono" sonrió emocionada, mientras se felicitaba mutuamente con su compañero de escena y agradecía la bienvenida. Volvía a estar allí, ahora era plenamente consciente y una sensación de cosquilleo la recorría empezando por el estomago. ¿Pero era la serie… o su compañera de rodaje? Se pregunto preocupada mientras se fijaba en Renee, que la aplaudía sonriente junto a los demás. Suspiró con media sonrisa, asumiendo lo que su corazón le gritaba… era por su amiga.

 _Continuara…_


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando el reloj dio las cinco y con él vino el descanso para tomar el té, comenzó el verdadero descanso del día. Durante la comida apenas habían podido terminar el plato, porque el rodaje iba retrasado y el ritmo se volvió apabullante. Por eso cuando el olor a té y pastitas invadió el plató, todo el mundo detuvo el rodaje, machacados y deseosos de descansar. Vanessa recuperó rápidamente el asiento con su nombre bajo una sombrilla, y Renee junto a ella también se dejó caer en su butaca. Después de seis horas intensivas apenas eran capaces de moverse y solo permanecían sentadas bajo el sol, relajándose al fin.

"¿Cansadas?" preguntó la voz de Ted por detrás de ellas.

"¡No!" sonrió Vanessa "Solo estamos muertas" bromeó mientras veían llegar y sentarse junto a ellas a Ted y Lucy. Estos dos venían tranquilos, sonrientes y sobretodo con energía.

"¿Y por que vosotros no estáis muertos?"

"Bueno, cansados quizás si" comentó Lucy "Pero muy contenta también" añadió sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Lo echabas de menos, ¿verdad?" pregunto Renee mirando a su amiga.

"Mas bien, os echaba de menos" la respondió dulcemente, sin apartar la mirada de su amiga.

"¡Ohhh!" gritilló Vanessa contenta, interrumpiendo todo el momento "Nosotros también te hemos echado muchísimo de menos" respondió emocionada "Y si no fuera porque casi no puedo ni moverme, te daría un abrazo"

"Me lo creo" contestó Lucy riendo. Se recostó en la silla relajándose y cerró los ojos tranquila, mientras el sol la acariciaba suavemente en la cara.

"¡Viene el jefe!" murmuró Ted

"¿El tonto o el listo?" bromeo Renee satíricamente. Mientras Robert Tapert llegaba junto a ellos, añadió "¡Nuestro jefe número uno!" Rob se la quedó mirando extrañado, mientras los otros tres contenían la risa.

"Seguro que ese comentario significa algo, pero prefiero pasar" gruñó "Hola chicos, ¿un día duro?"

"Demasiado" gimió Vanessa

"Bueno, bueno, ya queda poco" respondió Rob. De repente su cara pareció transformarse y Vanessa también cambió su gesto con una mueca de susto "Solo un par de horitas y se acabó el día" añadió "A eso me refería, jeje. ¡Animo chicos! Por cierto Vanessa, ¿puedes venir un momento?"

"¿es necesario que me levante?" gimió cansada. Pero la mirada de Rob no daba lugar a bromas. "Vale, vale, ya voy… si el cuerpo me responde" gruñó mientras se levantaba.

"Lucy, ¿qué tal la vuelta?" preguntó entonces Rob. Los cuatro actores le miraron sorprendidos. ¿El productor estaba preguntando que tal a alguien? "¿Te han tratado bien?"

"Si, todos son encantadores, y todo son facilidades"

"Eso esta bien" sonrió "Tenemos que cuidar de nuestra Callisto"

"Anda, vamonos" pidió Vanessa tirando de él hacia los despachos.

"¿Rob ha sido amable? ¿Se ha preocupado por otro ser humano?" preguntó Ted sorprendido.

"¡Que exagerado!" sonrió Lucy

"¡Que no! Parece triste, pero esto solo tiene una explicación, que ha empezado el Apocalipsis o que trama algo" dedujo Renee

"Todo es demasiado extraño, ¿no?" murmuró Lucy "Poca claridad para algo que seguro que no es nada" imaginó la actriz despreocupada "De todas formas, yo creo que todo este misterio me esta estresando y me destroza la espalda" bromeó tocándose los hombros, algo doloridos, pero por el rodaje.

"¿Quieres que te de un masaje?" propuso repentinamente Renee. Se arrepintió solo un segundo después de haberlo pronunciado, y mas al oírse y detectar un tono exagerado de predisposición, casi de deseo en su voz. ¿Por qué frente a ella no podía tener la boca cerrada? ¿No podía pensar y dejar las ideas ahí, solo en su cabeza?

"No, no te preocupes, peque. No es nada que no se pase durmiendo"

"Bueno, pero prueba los masajes de Renee, ¡son milagrosos!" insistió Ted

"No, de verdad, si estarás muy cansada"

"No te preocupes" le sonrió Renee dulcemente.

"¡Claro que no! Además ya veras que manos" añadió Ted. Eso es lo que me preocupa, sus manos, pensó Lucy para si. Pero hasta que no las tuvo sobre su espalda, no las temió de verdad. Renee deslizo sus manos por los hombros, rozando levemente su cuello, antes de comenzar a moverse hábilmente por toda la espalda. Lucy intento calmarse cerrando los ojos. Cuando notó sus tiernas manos lleno sus pulmones respirando profundamente, pero cuando sus dedos presionaron con cariño sobre su piel, aunque en medio hubiese una camiseta, no pudo evitar un gemido que transformo rápidamente en un suspiro.

"¿Te gusta?" siseó Renee. Y como única respuesta un extraño ronroneo por parte de su amiga.

"Creo que le encanta… ass" comentó Ted mirando a sus amigas. Renee parecía estar muy centrada en el masaje, pero Lucy escuchó perfectamente el toque final de la frase. Por su mente pasaron mil contestaciones y sus ojos se morían por taladrarle, pero su amigo tenía demasiada razón y sentía que cualquier gesto le confirmaría a Ted aun más sus teorías. Prefirió limitarse a relajarse y disfrutar del encantador masaje de su amiga, de su suavidad, de su toque…

"¡Lucy!" se rió Ted.

"¿Qu… que?" preguntó sorprendida, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Pero es que los dedos de Rene por su piel la perdían… "¿Por qué gritas?" preguntó intentando volver en si, mientras les oía reír detrás de ella.

"Ted contaba que esta tarde irá a casa de su hermano"

"Vale, ¿por qué?"

"Es lo que estábamos hablando, cuando tu mente se marcho" exclamo Ted "Para ver que consigo sacarle sobre todas estas situaciones tan raras"

"¿Crees que servirá?"

"No lo sé… pero no miente muy bien, seguro que algo sabremos"

"¡Diez minutos para rodaje!" anunció uno de los ayudantes del director

"Lo bueno, cada vez mas breve… suspiró Renee "os abandono, chicos. Tengo que encontrar a Vanessa para repasar la muerte de mi esposo" bromeó levantándose y apartando sus manos de Lucy

`¡No, no nooooo!´ pensó para sí, viendo como Renee se alejaba de ella. "Pobre Pérdicas" fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir Lucy

"Hasta ahora Ren" sonrió Ted

"Ahora nos veremos" se despidió Lucy viéndola sonreír mientras se marchaba. "Nosotros también nos ponemos en marcha, ¿no?" preguntó levantándose con pocas ganas.

"¡Que remedio!" farfulló él, sintiendo que hasta hablar le cansaba, Dirigieron sus pasos lentamente hacia el set "¿Lucy, te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Dispara" contestó ella con tono seguro, aunque por dentro sentía que las preguntas de su amigo la hacían temblar de miedo.

"¿qué es lo mas duro de terminar el descanso? ¿Volver a rodar o dejar los brazos de Renee?"

"¿Con sinceridad?" Ted la miró temeroso, pensó que no llegaría a contestar a su insinuación "Cuando consiga estar de verdad entre los brazos de Ren, te contestaré" respondió casi sin voz y con la mirada perdida en sus pasos. No le hizo falta mirar a su amigo para comprobar la cara que tenía, ni necesitó girarse para saber que se había detenido, como paralizado. Algo dentro de ella quería gritar, deseaba volverse y asegurar una y mil veces que solo había sido una broma. Pero en ese momento su mente no era escuchada, ni iba a hacer caso a su conciencia. Solo había necesitado contestar y en esos momentos no había consecuencias que la atormentaran, tan solo una dulce sensación de tranquilidad.

* * *

Ted conducía mirando a la carretera, pero su mente revoloteaba en una y otra cosa sin prestar atención a nada, tan solo pensaba. Pensaba en sus amigas, en todas las insinuaciones que ahora se convertían en verdades, en la extraña pero sincera confesión de Lucy. Era extraño haber sido tan consciente y al mismo tiempo no ver nada.

Pero ahora era una verdad confirmada, se recordó mientras una sonrisa pícara se colaba entre sus labios. Lucy había confiado en él, o quizás se le había escapado, no lo sabía, y aun le era difícil creer que hubiera dicho aquello, pero le hacia muy feliz.

Volvió al mundo real, cuando su cabeza le avisó que había llegado a su destino. Entraba en el jardín de su hermano, pero algo no iba bien. Junto a la entrada estaban aparcados alrededor de 10 coches más. Reconoció el de Vanessa y Liz Friedman, pero los demás, a cada cual mas caro, le eran desconocidos.

Si no se equivocaba, allí se estaba preparando una reunión y estaban implicados los jefes de la serie. Parecía que ese día estaba predestinado a descubrir cuantos secretos se le pusieran por delante.

Bajó del coche veloz, y con la curiosidad recorriéndole de pies a cabeza, corrió hacia la puerta y llamó con fuerza. Aun con la puerta blindada en medio, las voces de dentro y los pasos que las acompañaban se dejaban oír en el exterior. Y solo unos segundos después unos de esos pasos se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

"Joder Rob, ya iba siendo hora, ¿no?…" preguntó Vanessa antes de fijarse en el nuevo invitado.

"¡Ted! ¿Qué… que tal?"

"Vanessa, tu por aquí… lo curioso es que no me sorprende"

"Vanessa, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó por detrás la voz de Sam

"Que no era Rob"

"¿No? Entonces quien…" comenzó a preguntar mientras se asomaba. Su rostro, de repente lívido y con una mueca indescifrable, miraba a su hermano "¡Ted!" exclamo torpemente.

"¡Sam!" le imitó él con sarcasmo.

"Anda, pasa, pasayo" gruñó Sam invitándole a entrar con resignación "¡Y cierra la puerta!"

 _Continuará..._


	7. Chapter 7

"¡¿Qué harás qué?!" preguntó Ted incrédulo

"¡Cálmate! No es seguro" respondió Vanessa

"¿Pero como vas a dejar la serie?" exclamó de nuevo Ted. La actriz miró a Sam buscando apoyo, pero este como única respuesta resopló mirando a su hermano "¿En qué estáis pensando?"

"Es lo que intenta explicarte. Todas las personas que esperan en el salón están ahí para ayudarnos a pensar" suspiró Sam.

"¿Para pensar el qué? ¿Si canceláis la serie o la canceláis?" preguntó sarcástico.

"Ted, todo lo contrario." exclamó Vanessa "Esta serie significa muchísimo para todos y yo no soy menos. No la dejaré, a no ser que me sustituyan en el papel"

"¿Qué? ¡Es una locura!" exclamó aun más confuso. No sabía en que momento se habían vuelto locos o sí el loco era él, pero no entendía nada.

"No lo es, Ted" siseó el productor "Esto no es algo repentino, y aunque aun no está del todo decidido, tenemos claro qué queremos"

"¡Sorpréndeme! ¿Qué queréis? ¿A su hermana gemela?"

"¡No!" respondió Vanessa calmada "A Lucy"

Los gritos de Ted se calmaron de pronto. Miró a su compañera mientras asimilaba la respuesta "¿Qué?" preguntó atónito. Pero no sabía si se lo preguntaba a ellos o a él. ¿De repente sentía que ese sin sentido no era tan ilógico? "¿Lucy como Xena?"

"Aprovecharíamos la trama de estos episodios para llevarlo a cabo" explico Sam "Por supuesto ella aun no sabe nada, porque era solo una idea y no todo estaba listo para poder plantearlo"

"¿Y ahora?" preguntó Ted

"¿Ahora qué?" cuestionó la actriz

"Qué si esta todo listo" aclaró él

"¡Ohhh! ¿Te parece bien?" preguntó Vanessa emocionada

"Bueno, si, no es tan mala idea, ¿verdad? Puede funcionar" contestó él mientras su cabeza pensaba en todo aquello.

"¡Siiii!" exclamó Vanessa lanzándose a abrazarlo con fuerza "¡Hoy lo sabes tú y mañana mismo, Lucy!" exclamó emocionada

"¿Mañana? ¿Tan pronto?"

"Esto lleva fraguándose desde el comienzo de la temporada. E incluso transcurrió mas lento de lo que imaginábamos" le explicó Sam "Pero la reunión de hoy es el punto final para los trámites"

"Y mañana Lucy tendrá la oferta delante suyo"

"Todo eso esta muy bien, pero si ha de ser mañana, deberíais esperar a la tarde, al final del rodaje" propuso Ted, evitando una sonrisa maléfica, mientras una idea algo malvada cruzó su mente "Para que no este todo el día nerviosa y pueda centrarse en el rodaje" añadió con gesto inocente.

"Si, es el mejor momento" pensó en voz alta Sam

"¡Ay! Que bien todo" añadió Vanessa sin poder contener la felicidad y el alivio.

* * *

Dos huevos a la sartén, sobre las patatas, ya un poco doradas. Entre el chisporroteo de la sartén, Lucy podía oír el sonido de sus tripas. La cena estaría preparada en unos instantes, ¡Ring, ring!, a no ser que la llamaran por teléfono. Apartó la sartén del fuego antes de marchar a por el aparato.

"¿Sí?"

"¡Hola!"

"Ey, Ren, ¡que sorpresa!" admitió sonriendo como una adolescente. ¿Por qué de pronto parecía que su corazón quería salir velozmente de su pecho? "¿Está todo bien? ¿Pasa algo?" preguntó preocupada

"¡No hay ningún problema, Lucy!" comentó entre risas "Te llamo para hablar. Ya sabes, nada de trabajo, solo cosas agradables" bromeó "¿Con esto ya esta saldada la deuda?" preguntó con voz inocente

"¿Es qué para lograr que me llames, debo chantajearte?"

"No, nunca más. Nada de trucos" aseguró Remee dulcemente. La cara de Lucy variaba entre una sonrisa bobalicona y unos ojitos brillantes y emocionados. Por eso le encantaba el teléfono, pensó Lucy "A partir de ahora te llamaré, lo prometo. Y no por trabajo, solo por… porque somos buenas amigas, ¿no?" El acelerado corazón de Lucy se detuvo un instante, incluso su respiración se había detenido al oír aquel momento de duda en la voz de su amiga. ¿Habría sido solo imaginación suya o…? "Lucy… es extraño volver a tenerte aquí. Pero es genial"

"Gracias, peque" suspiró "Sabes, incluso el final del capitulo me recuerda que esto es algo caduco… ¡pero pienso disfrutarlo!" añadió bromeando

"¡Lucy! Nada de ponernos ya tristes, por favor" propuso Renee afectada "Disfrutemos el tiempo que podamos"

"Claro que si" sonrió Lucy "Por cierto, no te creas que me he olvidado del turismo nocturno, ¿eh?"

"¡Es cierto!"

"¿Lo habías olvidado o me rehuyes?" bromeó Lucy.

"¡Claro que no! Y para que veas que es cierto, ¿qué te parece mañana?"

"¿Después del rodaje?" preguntó emocionada "Me parece muy bien" siseó encantada "Ya no te puedes librar, ¿eh?"

"Tampoco lo querría intentar" aseguró sonriente Renee "Bueno, te dejó que cenes, o lo que sea, ¿vale?"

"Vale, pero mañana nos vemos a primera hora, ¿no?"

"No puedo" contestó con voz triste "Rodamos el paseo por la playa con mi futuro maridín. Se que querían enfadar a Gabby con Callisto, pero ¿no podían haber buscado una excusa más… creíble?"

"¿Quizás dices eso por los nervios prenupciales?" bromeó Lucy

"¡Quizás!" rió ella "Buenas noches Lucy" susurró Renee

"Hasta mañana peque" Dip, dip, dip "… te quiero" añadió Lucy al teléfono que ya comunicaba. Su mente se iluminó de pronto. Querer… confesiones… ¡Ted! ¡Se lo había dicho! Su estomago pareció y una pequeña angustia la invadió. Le había rehuido durante toda la tarde, pero no sería tan fácil hacer lo mismo el día siguiente.

* * *

Sabía que aquel momento llegaría pero no imaginó que tendría que ser tan pronto. Lucy le vio entrar en la cafetería cuando apenas eran las nueve de la mañana. Y sintió como él iba directamente hacia ella. Intentó continuar desayunando fingiendo tranquilidad, pero el inminente saludo de Ted le atacaba los nervios.

Primero oyó el movimiento de la silla y después imaginó a Ted frente a ella mirándola "Buenos días, Ted" le saludó mirándole a los ojos y sonriendo tímidamente.

"Hola Lucy" respondió el igual de contento, pero con una mirada diferente.

"¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que no oyeras lo que dije ayer?" preguntó de carrerilla y devolviendo la mirada al plato

"Hmmmm… no" respondió con sinceridad "¿Qué significó?"

"Ya lo sabes…"

"Lucy…" siseó él buscando su mirada e intentando lograr que su amiga dejara de desear que la tierra la tragara "¿Por qué me lo dijiste?"

"¿Realmente?" preguntó atreviéndose a subir de nuevo la mirada "La verdad es que no lo sé bien" suspiró "Creo que necesitaba desahogarme o iba a explotar. Además… tu parecías saberlo ya" añadió sonriendo tímidamente.

"Bueno, algo sospechaba" bromeó haciéndola reír

"Pues no lo tenía tan claro, ¿eh? Me costó averiguarlo solo con tus miradas raras y las cincuenta insinuaciones de cada día" contestó Lucy riendo, mientras poco a poco la vergüenza desaparecía "¿Cómo lo averiguaste?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Fue poco después de que te marcharas"

"No lo entiendo. ¿cómo me descubriste estando a kilómetros de distancia?"

"No me di cuenta por ti" confesó él mirándola fijamente

"¿qué es lo que insinúas?"

"No insinúo, te digo lo que vi. Sabes que Ren colaboró en tu regreso, pero eso se queda muy corto." respondió mirándola fijamente "Tu marcha nos dolió a todos pero para ella fue realmente duro y casi no podía ni hablar de ti. Sin embargo diez días más tarde apareció con energía de nuevo y traía consigo mil ideas para lograr tu regreso. Habló con los guionistas, propuso ideas y peleó por tu reaparición, ¿no lo entiendes? Ella no colaboró, sino que hizo lo imposible por volverte a ver"

"Ted, no digas tonterías" le pidió, fingiendo no haber hecho mucho caso.

"Contigo acerté, ¿no?" preguntó sonriéndola. Lucy le devolvió la mirada y durante una fracción de segundo Ted vio esperanza en sus ojos, pero al momento volvían a ser fríos y distantes "¿Por qué no iba a tener razón con Ren entonces?"

"Lo que tu quieras, Ted. Pero yo me conformaré si la despedida no es muy dolorosa y Renee no me olvida"

"Pues no dejes que lo haga" propuso Ted con seguridad "Vuélvete inolvidable"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Te volverás a marchar, ¿no? Piensa que por lo tanto no tienes casi nada que perder, ¿verdad?" preguntó mirándola a los ojos con gesto inocente.

"Creo que se por donde vas… y estas loco" contestó ella, sintiendo como los nervios volvían a su estómago solo con imaginar aquella posibilidad.

 _Continuará..._


	8. Chapter 8

Tres horas más tarde, ya con todo el equipo trabajando a duramente, Lucy se encontraba de nuevo sentada en su particular trono y vestida de Callisto, pero en esa ocasión el decorado era diferente. Una cueva había sido preparada como su guarida y a su alrededor se encontraban los que formarían parte de su ejercito. El asistente del director regía el ensayo mientras en los exteriores se grababa la escena en la playa de Xena y Gabrielle acompañadas de Pérdicas.

"Vale, ¡cada uno a su sitio, por favor!" anunció el asistente una vez más "Poned la música" ordenó mientras los secundarios comenzaban por cuarta vez a bailar y beber como si se tratara de una fiesta. La mano derecha de Callisto, Teodorus, se sentó a sus pies y la miró sonriente. Alzando la copa hasta ella, comenzó la conversación:

"¿Te apetece un poco, mi reina?"

"Sabes que no tomo intoxicantes, Teodorus" respondió Lucy con frialdad y casi sin mirarle.

"¿No sientes curiosidad por probarlo?"

"No. Disfruto experimentando la vida en toda su agonía, no quiero que nada ahogue esa sensación" contestó con hastío observando a sus hombres. Pero el guerrera continuaba mirándola y ella se giró, esta vez con curiosidad y molestia. Lucy creaba un aura de maldad que volvía al personaje aun más misterioso y sensual, pero sobre todo malvado.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el inquieto

"No te estarás enamorando de mi, ¿verdad?"

"¿Y si así fuera?" cuestionó él

"¡Parad un momento!" ordenó el asistente "Recuerda que a Teodorus se le cae la baba por Callisto, daría la vida por ella y además está un pelín borracho" enumeró él, mientras el secundario, David, escuchaba con atención "Aunque Callisto te produzca temor, ahora sientes mas bien excitación, ¿vale?" propuso, acompañado de las risas del equipo "Así que ya sabes, aprende a ligar y hazlo con Callisto" le pidió, mientras se alejaba de la escena y les permitía continuar.

"¿Y sí así fuera?" preguntó él de nuevo, pero con un tono completamente diferente, casi como si se le cayera la baba.

"Tendría que matarte, el amor es un truco de la naturaleza para que nos reproduzcamos. No me interesa"

"¡De acuerdo, chicos! Enhorabuena, creo que esto ya está listo para rodarse"

"¿Y solo faltamos nosotros?" preguntó la voz de Vanessa. En la entrada del decorado llegaba el resto del equipo, entre ellos el director, las dos protagonistas y Ted.

"Vale chicos, ya sabéis como va esto" anunció el director "Retocar el maquillaje, el decorado, ajustamos la iluminación y empezamos en cinco minutos"

"¡Lucy!" gritó Vanessa mientras los tres amigos se acercaban a ella "Tengo arena por todas partes… ¡maldita playa! ¿Y tú qué tal?"

"Hola chicos" sonrió ella contenta "Supongo que bien. De momento ensayo y poco más"

"Lucy, ¿ni Sam ni Rob están aquí ?" preguntó Renee ojeando a todo el personal

"No. Pensaba que estarían con vosotras" admitió pensativa

"De verdad que siempre estáis con vuestras tonterías" resopló Vanessa "Te dejamos en paz para que ruedes y cuando terminéis ¡a comer!" celebró mientras prácticamente empujaba a sus compañeros hacia detrás de las cámaras.

"¡Vale! Cinco y… ¡acción!" gritó el director.

* * *

Lograron tener lista la escena en un tiempo record, quizás por la tentativa perspectiva del almuerzo. Cuando las palabras "Vale. ¡La tenemos! Muchas gracias a todos" resonaron en el estudio, prácticamente toda la gente se dispuso a marchar con velocidad hacia el comedor, pero antes de hacerlo aun quedaba una buena noticia por dar "Solo una cosa más. De parte de los jefazos, el almuerzo hoy serán dos horas" La gente cómicamente volvió a aplaudir mientras se marchaban. Sin embargo Renee y Lucy se miraron preocupadas, mientras Vanessa y Ted intentaban disimular. Antes de dirigir sus pasos hacia el comedor como el resto del equipo, alguien se acercó a Lucy, su compañero de escena:

"Hola David. No nos ha quedado nada mal la escena, ¿eh?" sonrió la actriz.

"Cierto. E incluso aprendí a ligar, ¿verdad?" bromeó "Si no fuera porque era Callisto, la hubiera seducido "añadió haciéndola reír "La verdad es que tener una compañera como tú, ayuda"

"Lo mismo digo" sonrió ella agradecida

"Luego nos vemos, guapísima"

"Hasta luego" añadió mientras comenzaba a andar con sus tres amigos

"¿Aprender a ligar?" preguntó Vanessa confundida, haciéndoles reír.

"Cosas del rodaje" respondió ella

"Hablando de cosas raras…" murmuró Renee observando a Robert dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Su rostro tenía de nuevo ese gesto extraño que intentaba parecerse a una sonrisa simpática "Cuando viene así, casi da miedo" le susurró a Lucy, haciéndola reír.

"No seas mala" bromeó ella mientras el productor llegaba hasta el grupo y les saludaba mirándola

"¿Qué tal todo? ¿Vais a por el almuerzo?"

"Si, ese era el plan" bromeó Vanessa

"Vale, no os entretengo. Solo una cosita, se que son dos horas, para comer, pero Lucy si puedes, quédate por aquí cerca, porque luego querría hablar contigo"

"¿Yo? Claro, estaré por aquí" respondió sumisa

"Perfecto, pues luego nos vemos. Por cierto, hoy estas muy guapa" comentó dejando a todos boquiabiertos "Aprovechad el descanso" les recomendó mientras se marchaba casi tan rápido como había aparecido.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?!" preguntó Lucy atónita

"Rob ligando contigo" resopló Renee sin creérselo

"¡Pero si este hombre es muy elitista! Si prácticamente para él los secundarios… no… no existen" musitó Vanessa tosiendo incomoda "Bueno chicos, ¡a comer!" exclamó de pronto, caminando velozmente hacia la cafetería. Y allí les esperaba pasta, carne, arroz… todo cuanto necesitaran para recuperar energías.

"Creo que no puedo comer más" murmuró Lucy reclinada sobre la silla. Renee la miró con gesto malicioso y partiendo un trozo de tierno pan, se lo acercó a la boca "Nononono…" suplicó, pero Renee se salió con la suya, sonriéndola dulcemente "Vale, ahora sí que no puedo más" añadió después de masticarlo, mientras las tripas de Ted hacían un ruido raro.

"Ufff… yo creo que también me he pasado…" musitó Ted

"Pues tengo una idea perfecta para bajar la comida" comentó Renee con cara angelical "¿Vamos a los camerinos?"

"Uy, ¿hasta ahí? Está muy lejos" bromeó Lucy

"A ti no te lo he preguntado, tu estás obligada" aseguró Renee levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a su amiga. Agarró su mano con cariño y tiró de ella con fuerza, pero no consiguió moverla

"¿Me obligas?" preguntó Lucy

"¿No me acompañarías porque sí?" preguntó poniendo morritos

"Eso es chantaje emocional" respondió permitiendo que la levantara por fin.

"Voy con vosotras, los despachos me pillan de camino" comentó Vanessa. Lucy y Renee se miraron disimuladamente para corroborar que la otra también se había percatado del detalle. Las visitas de Vanessa a los directivos eran cada vez mas numerosas.

"Pues vayamos todos juntos" propuso Ted levantándose con sus amigas. Marcharon hacia los camerinos, aunque Vanessa se separó unos minutos antes perdiéndose por uno de los pasillos del estudio y el trío continuo hasta la puerta de Ted.

"¿Alguno sabe porque tenía que ir Vanessa a los despachos?" preguntó Lucy pensativa. Ted mintió encogiéndose de hombros y negando con la cabeza.

"¿Crees que esta visita tiene que ver con lo que sea que se traen entre manos?"

"No lo sé, pero podría ser. Hoy durante toda la mañana no pisaron el rodaje ninguno de los productores y había muchos de los responsables de la serie y la cadena pululando por los pasillos" recordó "Creo que hoy harán una reunión importante. Sea lo que sea, seguro que pasa hoy"

"Chicas, mi parada" comentó Ted frente a la puerta de su camerino "Pero creo que probablemente tienes algo de razón con tus teorías" Añadió suspicaz, disimulando "si es que eres preciosa y además buena detective" ronroneó bromeando "Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, ¿eh?" añadió Ted guiñándole un ojo. Lucy permaneció pasmada, sin entender a su amigo.

"¿Estas tonto?" gruñó Renee mirándole con gesto enfadado.

"¿Celosa?" preguntó Ted fingiendo extrañarse "Renee, tienes una cosa aquí" pronunció, señalando una supuesta mancha en su camiseta. Cuando la actriz miró, Ted golpeo con el dedo en su nariz, enfadando aun mas a su amiga "¡Luego nos vemos!" se despidió sonriente mientras andaban hasta la puerta de Renee.

"Tienes celos, ¿eh?" insistió Lucy, mientras alcanzaban el camerino

"Por favor" resopló "¡Es que esta tonto!" exclamó molesta, pasando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de Lucy "¡¿A que venía la bromita de la mancha?! Y de todas formas, parece que hoy sea tradición ligar contigo. ¿Todo el plato tiene que tirarte los trastos?" preguntó molesta haciéndola reír. Lucy la miró embobada, disfrutando de los celos de su amiga. La sonrió feliz, dejándose llevar por los consejos y las insinuaciones de Ted. ¿Y si las ideas locas de su amigo… fueran verdad? "¿Qué?" preguntó Renee fijándose en la enigmática sonrisa que lucia.

"Nada, que todos no han ligado conmigo" respondió mirándola a los ojos. "Tú aun no me has dicho nada, ¿verdad?" preguntó ladeando la cara. Renee sorprendida se fijo en su amiga, pero permaneció quieta, mirándola a los ojos sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna. Lucy devolvió la mirada evitando por todos los medios pararse a pensar en lo que hacía. "Tienes una cosa aquí…" susurró acercando su mano al el rostro de su amiga.

"¿Qué? N… no voy a volver a caer…" siseó Renee intentando calmarse y deteniendo la mano de su amiga.

"No, esta vez es cierto" siseó volviendo a moverse hacia ella "Justo aquí" susurró acariciando su barbilla y elevándola con una caricia en toda regla. Y solo un segundo mas tarde sus labios corrían hacia los de Renee, que la esperaba atónita pero sin apartarse…

Lucy tan solo se dejaba llevar, seducida por la posibilidad de besar aquellos labios, de robarle el beso mas dulce posible a su amiga.

"Toc, toc"

"Llaman" pronunció Renee, girando la cara hacia la puerta en el ultimo momento. Lucy abrió los ojos, atónita y con el corazón desbocado, pero ante todo con las mejillas completamente teñidas de rojo. Se apartó rápidamente y recuperando un hilo de voz, pronunció:

"Voy yo, no te preocupes" Se encaminó a la puerta con paso rápido y sin mirar a su amiga. Abrió con fuerza casi sin fijarse en a la persona que se encontraba tras ella.

"¡Estas aquí!" celebró Vanessa "¡Te encontré! Ahora vamonos"

"¿Estábamos jugando al escondite?"

"¡No tonta! Tienes que acompañarme a los despachos" contestó sin más "¿Te importa, Ren?" preguntó asomándose al camerino, Pero la actriz no pareció escucharla, solo miraba al suelo con la vista perdida "¡¿Ren…?!"

"Si, claro. Id, luego nos vemos. Aun tengo cosas que hacer" comentó moviéndose por la habitación.

"Pues vamonos ya" pidió Vanessa tirando de ella.

"Hasta ahora" murmuró Lucy sin poder mirarla

"Ahora os veo" contesto Ren despistada, como buscando algo. Vanessa arrastró a Lucy por el pasillo, cerrando la puerta.

"Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? Estas rojita y tienes mala cara"

"¿Si?" disimuló respirando hondo "No sé, no me pasa nada…" añadió intentando sonreír, pero sus mejillas se sonrojaba aun mas y tenia que pelear para no dejar que se escapara una sola lágrima. Caminaba siguiendo a Vanessa, pero algo dentro de ella la mataba con cada paso que daba. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo?

"¿Por qué vamos a los despachos?" preguntó casi sin voz, intentando no pensar

"Tienen que hablar con nosotras"

"¿De que?"

"Uy, yo me explico muy mal" contesto Vanessa haciendo aspavientos "Mejor que te lo comenten ellos" añadió sin dejar de sonreír. "Mira, nos están esperando" Señaló la puerta de la sala de reuniones. Sam Raimi y Rob Tapert las esperaban con una amplia sonrisa, pero algo le decía a Lucy que estaban impacientes.

"¿He de preocuparme?" preguntó bromeando, aunque notaron cierta miedo en su voz. Los dos productores se rieron y Sam se acercó a ella sonriendo para tranquilizarla.

"No pasa nada, solo es una idea que queremos proponerte" resumió él "¿Entramos?" preguntó invitándoles a pasar.

 _Continuará..._


	9. Chapter 9

Ted observó desde su puerta como Renee salía del camerino y se encaminaba hacia el suyo y la salida. Pero también se fijo, extrañado, en que lo hacia sola y cabizbaja.

"¡Ey, peque!" exclamó corriendo hacia ella "¿Y Lucy?" preguntó sonriéndola

"¡Ted, déjame en paz!" respondió cabreada "Si quieres tirarle los trastos, búscala tú. Esta en los despachos, ¡Corre!" gritó enfadada.

"¿Ren, que pasa? ¿has llorado?" preguntó acercándose a su amiga preocupado "¿Estas bien?"

"No he llorado" contestó ella molesta "Estoy perfectamente. ¿No buscabas a Lucy?" gruñó mirándole. Ted la observaba intranquilo, sabiendo que su amiga no estaba siendo sincera.

"Solo preguntaba por Lucy porque ya no está contigo" contestó él "¿Pero que hace en los despachos?"

"Vanessa vino a por ella"

"¿Va… Vanessa?" tartamudeó él "¿Ya?" se preguntó mirando su reloj

"¿Ya que?" gruñó de nuevo Renee sin enterarse de nada.

* * *

Lucy había acompañado a Vanessa al despacho, pero nada mas entrar, había comprendido que la reunión no era por su amiga, sino por ella. Sam y Rob las habían esperado fuera y entraron con ellas dando comienzo a la reunión. Y según lo habían hecho, Sam se había dirigido a Lucy con sinceridad.

"Sabemos que llevas días sospechando algo y no queremos engañarte mas. Tenemos una proposición para ti"

"¿Una proposición? ¿Por qué? ¿De que tipo?"

"Lucy" intervino Vanessa para contestarla "Llevo un tiempo deseando dejar la serie" admitió su amiga "Pero jamás permitiría que la cancelaran o que se acabara, no ahora que hemos trabajado tanto y esta comenzando a triunfar como se merece"

"¿Entonces que vas a hacer?" preguntó Lucy confundida. No podía dejar de preguntar, quizás para poder entender algo.

"Cuando rodamos contigo pudimos comprobar tus habilidades, tu energía, tu pasión y tu forma de actuar" explicó Sam "Quisimos probar una vez más con este capítulo para asegurarnos de que eras la mejor opción y ya no nos cabe lugar a duda. Cuando los directivos de la cadena vieron tu capítulo nos dieron luz verde al momento"

"Lucy, serías la protagonista, sería tu serie"

Tras un breve silencio, miró a quienes la acompañaban "¿Y si no quiero?" preguntó para el asombro de todos. Sabía que nadie lo entendería y era normal porque casi ni ella entendía como no estaba firmando ya. Pero aceptar suponía tantas cosas… y entre ellas Renee. Le había costado mirarla a la cara hacia diez minutos, ¿cómo iba a afrontar aquella situación durante años? No sería ver durante dos o tres semanas a la persona que amaba, sino trabajar codo con codo cada día y no estaba muy segura de poder afrontarlo "¿Qué ocurre si digo que no?"

"Lucy, esto no es un chantaje" aclaró Sam "Vanessa continuaría con la serie y con el papel principal, por supuesto"

"¡Pero Lucy!" exclamó Vanessa "Te he visto trabajar, todos te hemos visto en pleno rodaje y se que lo adoras, que lo disfrutas como yo nunca he hecho. Las piruetas, el ritmo de trabajo, te gusta e incluso volviste antes porque te morías de ganas. Lo sé" afirmó ella "No hay ni obligación ni chantaje, porque la serie seguirá pase lo que pase. Pero piénsatelo, porque no creo que quieras decir que no" Lucy la miró dudosa, Vanessa no era capaz de imaginar cuanta razón tenía. No quería decir que no, pero no se veía capaz de decir que sí.

"En este dossier está todo cuanto puedas necesitar. Los horarios, los argumentos, las cláusulas del contrato… todo" comentó Robert acercándole un libreto de considerable grosor "Si necesitas un tiempo para tomar una decisión, lo entendemos"

"Gracias" contestó Lucy mirando el dossier distraída "Creo que sí, lo necesitaré. ¿Cuando tendría que deciros algo?"

"En principio, tres semanas"

"Vale, es tiempo suficiente. Muchas gracias"

"No, gracias a ti, Lucy" contestó Sam apoyado por todos los demás "¿Alguien tiene o quiere añadir algo? En ese caso doy la reunión por terminada. Para cualquier otra cosa nos pondremos en contacto" comentó disolviendo a la gente.

"Lucy esperamos no haberte apabullado mucho con todo esto" rogó Rob, acercándose a ella junto a Sam y Vanessa.

"Mi chica no se acobarda con facilidad" exclamó Vanessa rodeando cariñosamente a Lucy por los hombros.

"No, claro que no" sonrió ella, mientras los cuatro iban hacia la entrada "Es solo que necesito meditarlo y pensar con tranquilidad" sonrió tímidamente, aunque dentro de ella todo era caos y confusión. Y por si eso era poco, en la puerta Ted y Renee les esperaban. Lucy tragó sonoramente y notó como todas sus fuerzas la abandonaban, mientras su cara adquiría el color de la leche.

Vanessa por el contrario parecía feliz de ver ahí a sus amigos. Hacia semanas que no se alegraba así a pesar de verlos al lado de los despachos y la reunión clandestina. Ahora anda tendría que ser secreto, no importaba que oyeran nada. Se acercó a Renee con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "Tienes que ayudarme con el guión, por favor" la rogó "No me hago a la idea de que tu estés quemándote y yo atada"

"Pero… pero hay que ir a maquillaje, que el descanso se ha terminado ya, ¿no?" preguntó Renee extrañamente mansa

"Si queréis nosotros nos adelantamos a maquillaje y vosotras os acercáis después" propuso Ted

"¡Valeeee! Gracias" exclamó Vanessa mientras se llevaba a Renee. Esta quiso girarse un momento y mirar a Lucy… pero no se atrevió.

"Esta mujer esta loca" bromeó Sam, refiriéndose a Vanessa "Bueno, Lucy no sé con que más chantajearte, así que ya nos comunicarás lo que sea, ¿vale?" bromeó Sam, mientras Lucy asentía, pero casi de manera inconsciente. Su mente no paraba de pensar en su amiga y era como si Lucy no estuviera allí. Pero algo la hizo volver de golpe a la realidad "Y tú, hermanito, a ver si consigues convencerla" añadió él.

"¿Sobre qué?" disimuló él

"Con lo de Xena, despistado" contestó riéndose, mientras Ted tragaba sonoramente al ver como la cara de tristeza de Lucy se transformaba en pura rabia "Mira, si lo consigues, te permito llamarme Sammy" bromeó ajeno a todo "Luego os veo en el rodaje" Y con esas palabras se marchó camino a su despacho.

"Tú… ¡lo sabías!" gritó Lucy completamente fuera de sus casillas "Maldito imbécil, ¡NO ME AVISASTE! ¡ME ANIMASTE, TIO CAPULLO!"

"Lucylucylucy… Yo me enteré anoche, ¡te lo prometo!"

"Y hoy fuiste capaz de mirarme a la cara y animarme porque supuestamente me volvería a ir. ¡TE MATO!"

"Esperaesperaespera…" suplicó cubriéndose la cabeza "Yo solo intentaba decirte lo que pensaba que querías oír" añadió mirando de reojo para asegurarse de que aun no le iba a pegar.

"¿Cómo has podido? ¡Confié en ti, Ted!"

"¿Pero que tiene de malo? Ya lo sabes, vas a ser la protagonista, te quedarás. ¿Por qué te enfadas?"

"¡Por que no seré Xena!" contestó Lucy llevándose las manos a la cara "¡No después de hoy…! Y por tu culpa" grito furiosa, pero Ted pudo ver que entre todo ese cabreo se escapaban continuas lágrimas. Lucy estaba llorando… igual que Renee al salir de su camerino.

"Lucy, lo siento de verdad" contestó él, acercándose a ella aun a riesgo de salir volando por un tortazo "Ha pasado algo, ¿verdad?" preguntó poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Lucy para tranquilizarla. La actriz elevó el rostro y con sus ojos llorosos y casi sin voz contestó:

"¿Algo? Ted, casi la besé"

"¿Qué? ¿Y porque no lo hiciste?"

"Porque se apartó. Se quito y tenías que haber visto su cara…" siseó rota, antes de ponerse a llorar como llevaba deseando hacer desde que salió del camerino de Renee.

"Joder, Lucy, lo siento, de verdad que si" murmuró abrazándola con todo el cariño posible, al tiempo que ella se desahogaba empapando su hombro.

"Ted… tenemos que irnos. Hay que matar a Callisto" siseó Lucy al cabo de un minuto, separándose de él algo avergonzada.

"Ey, no digas eso" le suplicó, mientras ella se secaba sus lagrimas.

"Es lo que hay. Callisto debe morir y tu y yo tenemos que ir a maquillaje" resumió andando hacia allí. Ted la alcanzó y ando a su ritmo. La rodeó con un brazo por los hombros con cariño y depositó un beso en su cabello. Lucy sin decir nada agradeció el gesto con una dulce sonrisa. Y un segundo más tarde movió el pie y lo colocó delante de las piernas de Ted. El actor fue visto y no visto, y el tortazo muy sonoro. Cayó de bruces contra el suelo y Lucy sonrió aun más.

"Me lo merecía" gruñó Ted desde el suelo

"Lo sé" añadió Lucy sin dejar de caminar.

* * *

Cuando alcanzaron sus asientos en maquillaje y peluquería, permitieron que los profesionales se encargaran de ellos. Y veinte minutos después ya estaban peinaditos y preparados. Se levantaron para dejar sitio a los siguientes y Ted vio lo que iba a suceder antes que Lucy. Se quedo parado en el sitio sin que su compañera lo entendiese, pero para cuando la mirada de Lucy se fijo en la puerta, donde él miraba, lo comprendió. Ella misma se detuvo al ver a Renee y Vanessa.

"¡Hola chicos! Hemos estado ensayando y que sepáis que vamos a bordar la escena" celebró Vanessa "¿Vamos a los asientos?" le preguntó a Renee mientras andaba hacia allí "¿Y vosotras que tal?"

"Bien" contestó Ted sin saber que decir

"Si, bien. Pero muy cansados" añadió Lucy intentando sonar tranquila "Estos días están siendo más intensos de lo que esperaba" comentó "Creo que esta noche dormiré doce horas del tirón"

"Pe… pero Lucy y nuestro turismo nocturno?" preguntó Renee acercándose a su amiga. Ted notó como todo el cuerpo de Lucy se tensaba brutalmente solo con tenerla un paso mas cerca.

"Vanessa vete a maquillar o no acabaremos nunca. Y yo me voy adelantando, ¿vale?" propuso Ted, disimulando eficazmente.

"¡Buena idea!" exclamó Vanessa mientras se alejaba hacia las maquilladoras y junto con Ted, que se fue corriendo, dejaron apartadas a Renee y Lucy.

"¿Qué pasa con los planes de esta noche?"

"No sé, Ren, no tengo mucho cuerpo" mintió "Lo dejamos para otro día, ¿vale?" preguntó sonriéndola falsamente, caminando hacia la puerta y dándole la espalda a su amiga.

"Solo si me contestas a una pregunta" inquirió su amiga

"No se, a ver, dispara" propuso deteniéndose

"Te parecerá una tontería pero ¿recuerdas nuestro turismo nocturno?" Lucy asintió casi con terror, ¿habría algo de esa noche que no recordara? ¿Quizás hizo algo delatador? "¿Cómo puede ser que no vieras a ningún chico guapo?"

Lucy dejó la fachada de sonrisa tranquila de golpe y su rostro quedo tristemente serio. "Renee no preguntes cosas que no quieres oír" le aconsejó Lucy mientras fingía ojear con interés su guión y comenzaba a caminar de nuevo.

"Vale. Pues ¿cómo pudo ser?" insistió su amiga. Lucy se detuvo por segunda vez y la miró.

"Renee…"

"Al menos veinte hombres en una noche te quisieron invitar, intentaron que bailaras con ellos o directamente ligaron contigo y ¿ninguno era guapo?"

Lucy la miraba fijamente, sin mover un solo músculo, ni tan siquiera pestañear. Dentro de ella notaba las lágrimas peleando por volver a salir y su mayor deseo en ese momento era que la tierra la tragase repentinamente. Pero en su rostro nada de eso se reflejaba. Ella continuaba con la mirada fría y distante.

"Bien. Tu lo has querido. Fue porque tú estabas allí e hiciste que el resto del mundo desapareciese para mi"

"¡Diez minutos para rodaje!" gritó el regidor fuera.

"Lucy" susurró Renee

"Ya has oído, a rodar o llegaremos tarde" fue toda su respuesta antes de andar y no detenerse una tercera vez, dando la conversación por finalizada.

 _Continuará..._


	10. Chapter 10

"Vale chicos, nos metemos en situación" propuso Sam organizando el plató y el rodaje "Lucy detrás de la hoguera de Renee. ¿Ya están atados los enganches de Vanessa y Renee? Vale, ¡pues luces, cámaras y acción!"

De nuevo se encontraban en el decorado de la guarida de Callisto, pero esta vez la escena era diferente. La heroína permanecía maniatada al trono de Callisto y la bardo era prisionera sobre unas maderas dispuestas para achicharrarla.

En una situación así el ambiente entre el equipo sería de humor y bromas y resultaría complicado meterse en situación. Pero aquella tarde el ambiente no podía ser más serio ni más acorde con la escena tan tensa que se iba a rodar.

Lucy tras Renee, caminó hacia ella y se colocó en la posición marcada. Miró a su prisionera con cara de sádica locura y jugó con su pelo, retorciéndolo entre sus dedos, mientras sin poder mirar a Renee, notó como apartaba la cara con desagrado.

"Callisto…" gruñó Vanessa desde su trono. Cuando Lucy se disponía a caminar hacia Vanessa, la voz del director retumbó.

"¡Corten!" pidió alto y claro "Xena debe sentirse retada por Callisto en ese momento. No puede gritarla enfadada, solo por enredarle el pelo a su amiga. Además Callisto haría algo muy malvado, aprovecharía esta situación de ensueño para ella"

"¿Qué propones?" preguntó Lucy

"No se, algo malo y retador, como Callisto. Algún gesto de control y superioridad"

"¿Como pegar a Gabrielle?" preguntó Tapert casi disfrutando de la idea.

"Muy típico" respondió Sam "Algo más trastornado"

"Un lametón" gritilló de repente Vanessa, sonriendo por su gran idea "Eso es muy de Callisto"

"¡¿Qué?!" preguntó Lucy con pánico en la voz

"Si, podría funcionar" admitió el director "¿Qué os parece?"

"Yo… yo creo que no pega, ¿no?" siseó Lucy sin saber a donde mirar.

"Es cierto" intentó apoyarla Ted "No queda bien, es como muy… muy malo" analizó intentando crear una excusa creíble, que no consiguió.

"¿Y como es Callisto? ¡Muy mala! así que perfecto" dictaminó el director mientras Ted era fulminado por la mirada de Lucy. Se encogió de hombros como pidiendo perdón, antes de que se reanudara el rodaje. Lucy volvió junto a Renee, pero esta vez su mirada no estaba baja, sino casi bajo tierra. Podía distinguir cada detalle del suelo por la vergüenza, que la mataba. "¡Acción!"

Renee sintió a su amiga tras de si y solo con imaginar lo que vendría después toda su piel se erizo. Lucy se movía como una serpiente, como Callisto. Se colocó de cuclillas a su lado y notó su mirada fija en ella. No podía girarse, tan solo comenzó a temblar levemente, mientras miraba al frente. Entonces notó la mano de su amiga en su barbilla, como horas antes había ocurrido en su camerino y toda ella se estremeció, antes de que Lucy girara su rostro en un movimiento rápido pero delicado. Y entonces una húmeda suavidad recorrió su mejilla y hasta sus manos temblaron inevitablemente.

"¡Eso es lo que quiero!" grito el director. Y yo… pensó para si Renee, cuando notó que su amiga se alejaba velozmente de ella, como si quemara "Y esa cara de tortura es perfecta, Renee" añadió él felicitándola. Es que Lucy es realmente una tortura… pensó para si de nuevo la actriz… una tortura increíble. ¿Tortura? Recapacitó la actriz preocupada. Se giró hacia Lucy y se encontró con la mirada más triste que pudo imaginar. Lucy debía haberlo entendido todo mal y ella se moría por explicárselo, pero no era capaz ni de abrir la boca "Vale, chicas, ¡pues repetimos!"

"¿Desde después del lametazo?" preguntó Ted, intentando ayudar a Lucy

"No, desde el principio" confirmó el director "¡Todos en sus marcas! Y… ¡acción!"

Lucy respiró hondo y a pesar de sentirse completamente rota, dejo la mente en blanco y se metió en el papel de nuevo. Era duro, y quería morirse, pero el espectáculo debía continuar.

* * *

Aquel día el trabajo se complicó hasta bien entrada la noche y por fin a las diez de la noche la gente se marchaba a casa agotada pero contenta por el resultado final. Y entre esas personas estaba Ted, que casi sin fuerzas recogía algunas cosas de su camerino a paso lento, pero deseoso de llegar a casa. Alguien llamó a su puerta y con voz cansada farfulló "Pasa, seas quien seas"

"Hola Ted" sonrió Renee "Esto es para ti" comentó tendiéndole un guión "Es el próximo capítulo"

"Vale, gracias"

"¿Sabes donde está Lucy? Es que no la encuentro" comentó a media voz "Y también tengo el suyo" aclaró torpemente, mientras veía a Ted distante, posiblemente molesto por como le había tratado aquella tarde.

"Se marchó a casa muy rápido" contestó mirándola. Ren bajó la mirada, como con culpabilidad "Fue por el cansancio y eso" añadió con más suavidad, intentando que no se sintiese tan mal

"Ya… gracias" añadió devolviéndole la mirada y sonriendo forzadamente "Ted, siento haber estado tan borde esta mañana" dijo de pronto mirando a su amigo "No sé que me pasó, pero no debí tratarte así, ¿me perdonarás?" le preguntó mirándole preocupada

"Claro que si, peque borde" bromeó el sonriéndola y de nuevo igual de simpático "Pero si me contestas a una pregunta" añadió mirándola seriamente

"Sorpréndeme"

"¿Por qué te apartas cuando te besa la persona que quieres?"

"Anda, vámonos que es hora de cenar y me rugen las tripas" contestó ella sonriente como si no hubiese oído la pregunta. Aquel truco tan simple siempre había dejado a Ted callado, pero aquel día no iba a funcionar.

"Ren, llevas un año haciendo oídos sordos a todas mis indirectas y demás insinuaciones. Y me parece bien, si es lo que quieres" dijo Ted mirando a su amiga a los ojos. Ren sabía perfectamente a que se refería, llevaba un año comportándose así y tenía intención de continuar. Pero la pregunta de Ted y su comportamiento le decían que quizás era hora de afrontarlo. "Nunca te insistí demasiado, ni te cuestioné. Pero por favor, contéstame esta vez" pidió mirándola. Su amiga intentó no apartar sus ojos mientras le respondía:

"Porque se va, Ted. Por eso" respondió al tiempo que sentía que sus ojos se humedecían "Me destrozó cuando se marchó la primera vez y no soy capaz de afrontar lo que siento por ella, demostrárselo y que vuelva a desaparecer de mi vida. No puedo"

"Ren, pero…"

"Sé que es egoísta y cobarde. Pero no soy capaz de soportar enamorarme aun más y dejarme llevar, sabiendo que no será tan fácil como estos días"

"No sé si es lo más bonito o lo más cobarde que he oído nunca" siseó él.

"¿Quizás las dos cosas a la vez?" preguntó Renee secándose una lágrima rebelde. "Me siento fatal" murmuró mordiéndose el labio inferior, intentando con locura no llorar.

"Renee, esta vez Lucy no se va" contestó con simpleza Ted.

"¿Qué?"

"Le han ofrecido un contrato. Si acepta no se marcharía. Gracias a tu idea quieren efectuar un cambio y que Lucy se convierta en el nuevo rostro de Xena" añadió sonriéndola de medio lado "¿No vas a decir nada?" preguntó observando su cara de asombro

"¿Qué ha respondido ella?" preguntó al borde de las lágrimas de nuevo

"De momento nada. Pero después del día de hoy estaba dispuesta a rechazarlo" contestó Ted con gesto preocupado

"¡No, no, no! Tiene que decir que sí, tiene que quedarse conmigo"

"Nunca lo has tenido tan fácil, solo tienes que pedírselo" respondió él contento

"¿Tu crees?" preguntó ella emocionada

"Lo sé"

"¿Y… y quería besarme? ¿Me quiere?" preguntó sin poder contenerse. Su amigo asintió feliz, viéndola sonreír de oreja a oreja "Gracias Ted. De verdad"

"No seas tonta" contestó él tímidamente "Ahora simplemente no la dejes escapar"

"Eso te lo puedo prometer" respondió ella sonriendo de pura felicidad "Oye ¿y con Vanessa que pasará?" preguntó acordándose de su amiga por fin. Ted se echó a reír.

"Anda, vamonos a cenar" respondió entre risas.

 _Continuará..._


	11. Chapter 11

El horario del siguiente día de rodaje estaba organizado de manera que desde las nueve de la mañana se rodaba la ultima escena del capitulo, la muerte de Callisto en la ciénaga. A las once de la mañana estaba planeada una lectura previa del guión y por la tarde, un ensayo general.

Por lo tanto todos estaban convocados a las once, excepto Lucy y Vanessa que llevaban desde las nueve rodando en exteriores. Acompañadas de la arena, el mar y algo de viento, recorrían la playa en la carrera de carros.

Mientras daban los últimos retoques a la escena final, Ted llegaba a los estudios un poco antes de tiempo. Y no le sorprendió comprobar que el coche de Renee descansaba ya en el parking. La primera parada de la mañana era el camerino de su amiga.

Al tiempo el rodaje en la playa terminaba entre aplausos y mientras recogían el equipo y la iluminación, las dos actrices marcharon hacia la sala de reuniones, donde se realizaría la lectura del guión.

"Tengo arena en lugares que no tienen ni nombre" farfulló Vanessa sacudiéndose todo el cuerpo "¿Y tu?"

"Creo que no tengo un centímetro de piel sin barro" respondió Lucy intentando sonreír

"No… no quiero ser cotilla, pero ¿estás bien?" preguntó preocupada "Hoy has estado… no me malinterpretes, estuviste fantástica, pero algo distraída"

"Anoche me costó dormir. Por los nervios… de la oferta, supongo" respondió ella con pocas ganas de explicaciones

"Claro" siseó Vanessa andando junto a ella "No me gusta verte preocupada" respondió con gesto triste

"Se me pasará" contestó sonriendo de medio lado, aunque Vanessa estaba segura de que no lo decía convencida.

* * *

Ted golpeó la puerta del camerino de Renee al comprobar que estaba cerrada. Al segundo oyó unos pasos apresurados, prácticamente como una carrera,

"Ren, ¡soy yo! No te emociones" gritó a través de la puerta. Los pasos se calmaron al instante y un rato después Ren abría la puerta "¡Qué cara, peque!"

"¿Qué le pasa a mi cara?" preguntó ella con tono cansado

"Pues no sé que se nota más, si las ojeras del tamaño de un puño o tu carita de sueño"

"Bueno, no he dormido muy bien y me vine un poco antes de la hora" contestó ella invitándole a entrar y dejándose caer en su butaca.

"¿Dormir poco significa haber estado toda la noche despierta por Lucy?" preguntó el con media sonrisa

"Quizás…"

"¿Y venir antes significa una hora antes?" cuestionó mirándola fijamente

"Hora y media… murmuró casi para si

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Ren…!"

"Solo intenté verla un poco antes…"

"Tenía rodaje, ¿cómo ibas a verla?" preguntó casi riéndose de su amiga

"Pues… ¡viéndola! Si acababan antes o llovía, o… ¡no se!" contesto "deja de reírte de mi, ¿vale?"

"Es que eres como una adolescente enamorada" bromeó el cómicamente "Me gusta verte así" admitió él con sinceridad "¿Quieres que vayamos ya a la sala de reuniones?"

"¡¿Es la hora?!" sonrió ella poniéndose en pie velozmente

"Si, casi las once" contestó él "¡Tranquila!" exclamó Ted riéndose mientras la veía casi salir corriendo del camerino.

* * *

Cuando Vanessa y Lucy llegaron a la sala de reuniones los guionistas, el director, Renee, Ted, Kevin Smith y el resto del reparto ya las esperaban. Pero fue verlas llegar y saber que la espera duraría un poco mas. Venían moviéndose a paso lento y dejaban tras de si un sendero de arena. Lucy se quedó en la puerta apoyada y solo Vanessa entró hasta dentro.

"¿Vais disfrazadas de playa andante?" preguntó Ted guasón, mientras el resto de compañeros se reía. Todos excepto Renee que solo tenia ojos para Lucy y se encontraba tan perdida en su amiga, que casi no sabia que decían.

"No es un disfraz, somos la playa" contestó Vanessa "¿Nos dais unos minutos para adecentarnos?"

"Va a ser lo mejor" sonrió el director "Os damos treinta minutos, chicas"

"Suficiente, ¡ahora volvemos!" exclamó Vanessa agarrando a Lucy de la mano y corriendo a los camerinos.

"Renee, no pongas esa cara de pena" susurró Ted sonriente, fijándose en su amiga "Para que vayan mas rápido, vete a ayudarlas" comentó repentinamente Ted, lo suficiente alto como para que todos los demás lo oyeran

"Si, no es mala idea" corroboro el director "Vete y meteles prisa" bromeó. Renee miró a su amigo atónita, pero dos segundos después salía prácticamente corriendo hacia Vanessa y Lucy.

"Vas a tener que ayudarme" dijo Lucy andando junto a Vanessa "Se hacer de loca maniaca, pero ser Xena es más complicado" sonrió

"Pues vas a tener que aprender, para cuando te conviertas en ella" respondió Vanessa bromeando, hasta que se fijo en la cara de su amiga, seria y preocupada "Bu…bueno, si aceptas, claro" añadió intentando arreglarlo "¿Con que frases tienes problemas?" preguntó cambiando de tema. Detrás de ella Renee estaba cerca de alcanzarlas.

"Hmmmm… Joxer, baja la espada y te lo explicaré" pronunció Lucy con una entonación cálida y serena, mucho más dulce que su personaje Callisto "Joxer, escúchame con atención, yo no soy Callisto, soy Xena. Callisto trabaja para Ares y yo solo tengo un día"

"¿Problemas? Lucy, lo has hecho perfecto, casi mejor que yo" respondió Vanessa sorprendida y sonriente "¿Tú que opinas, Renee?" preguntó mirando a su amiga que al fin las había alcanzado. Lucy también la había notado llegar pero no era capaz de mirarla.

"Hola chicas" sonrió ella intentando sonar tranquila "Tengo que ayudaros por petición del director" añadió mientras llegaban a los camerinos.

"Perfecto, pues llévate a Lucy a tu camerino, que tiene baño" propuso Vanessa "Además esta pringada de arena por todas partes" recalcó con un escalofrío pensando en todo ese barro.

"Cuando te sumerjan en un tanque de arenas movedizas hasta la cabeza, me comprenderás" gruño Lucy sacudiéndose el pelo. Podía contestar a Vanessa, hacerla reír o mirarla, pero aun sintiendo a Renee a su lado mirándola, no podía ni girarse.

"Lo que tu quieras, pero límpiala. ¡Y bien!" bromeó Vanessa antes de entrar en su camerino "Os veo en un rato" añadió antes de cerrar la puerta.

"Oye Ren, no hace falta que me ayudes si no quieres. Terminaré enseguida" comentó mirándola apenas un segundo, antes de devolver los ojos al suelo.

"¡Tienes arena hasta en las orejas!" rió ella haciéndola sonreír "¡así que sí me necesitas!" añadió sonriendo. Pero la sonrisa se borró al instante mientras se sonrojaba "Bueno, para limpiarte…" siseo "¿Entramos?" preguntó invitándola al camerino. Solo verla de nuevo la había hecho temblar, pero saber que estaban a solas y en su camerino, era superior a sus nervios.

Y para Lucy tampoco era mucho mas fácil, sobre todo cuando vio a su amiga echando el cerrojo de la puerta "¿Qué haces?"

"Por si acaso viene alguien, como ayer" respondió Renee casi sin mirarla, pero intentando sonreír.

"Ah" fue toda la respuesta de Lucy que era incapaz de no sonrojarse y menos recordando la tarde anterior. Además seguía sin entender lo del cerrojo a pesar de la respuesta de su amiga. así que de nuevo se veía necesitando hacer algo y dejar de pensar, por lo que comenzó a quitarse el peto del traje, pero las manos se le trababan con los enganches por los nervios

"déjame que te ayude" pidió Renee andando hacia ella. Apartó las manos de su amiga y comenzó a desabrochar poco a poco cada agarre "Lucy… ¿vas a aceptar la oferta de la serie?" preguntó subiendo la mirada de su peto a sus ojos. La tenía tan cerca, a solo unos centímetros, podía ponerse de puntillas y le robaría el beso que ayer había dejado a medias…

"Ya lo sabes, ¿eh?" preguntó retóricamente. ¿Por qué no podía quitarse ella misma el traje? ¿Por qué tenía que ayudarla Renee y por tanto estar tan cerca de ella? En cualquier circunstancia tener a Renee así de cerca era un placer, pero ese día se parecía más a un suplicio "La verdad es que no lo se aun. Pero no termino de verlo, no sé…" respondió de forma ambigua, aunque en su cabeza ya había imaginado un No rotundo.

"A mi me gustaría que te quedaras" respondió Renee quitando otro de los enganches y haciéndose con otro más.

"Vanessa tendría que irse"

"No quiero que Vanessa se vaya, pero quiero que tu te quedes" respondió mirándola dulcemente. Sonrió encandilada cuando se percató de que su amiga no era capaz de mirarla y se sonrojaba con cada segundo de conversación "Lucy, ayer…"

"No, Renee. Déjalo, por favor" suplicó la actriz tensándose como si de repente su amiga quemara. Se giró, casi dándole la espalda y continuó ella sola la tarea de los enganches "Mira, no pretendía ofenderte ni decir lo que dije, yo…"

"¡Ven aquí!" pidió Renee cortándola y sin poder evitar sonreír. Se puso frente a ella de nuevo. "Déjame a mi" insistió mirándola. Los ojos de Lucy esta vez si respondieron y Renee pudo comprobar que además de sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos brillaban, quizás a punto de llorar. Ella misma se entristeció solo de verla así "Solo escúchame, por favor." Lucy cerró los ojos un par de segundos y apretó los labios con fuerza, estaba evitando llorar y Renee lo sabía "Ayer no te corregí, porque no tuve valor. Soy yo la que tiene que pedirte perdón"

"¿De que hablas?" preguntó intentando tranquilizarse

"De la tradición que ayer tenían todos con ligar contigo" respondió, viendo como de nuevo Lucy perdía toda la serenidad y volvía a sonrojarse sin remedio. Era simplemente tan irresistible, pensó para si. Sus dedos se deslizaron hacia otro enganche, pero recorriendo los centímetros de la piel de su amiga acariciándola "Sé que soy un poco torpe y claramente demasiado sutil, pero yo también cumplí con la tradición, aunque no consiguiera que lo notases" susurró mirándola a los ojos, esos que la rehuían… pero sobre todo esos que la volvían loca.

"Ren… que…" intentó pronunciar sin entender nada

"Quiero que aceptes ese papel, necesito verte cada día, estar contigo siempre, por favor." suplicó, deshaciendo otro enganche y esta vez deslizando su mano hasta el rostro de Lucy, ese que estaba a solo unos tentadores centímetros de ella "Se Xena, quédate conmigo" susurró sonriéndola dulcemente, pero su amiga no reaccionaba. De repente Renee no estaba muy segura de que aquella confesión hubiera sido buena idea y perdió su seguridad. Comenzó a sentir como los nervios la recorrían dolorosamente y se centró como pudo en los enganches. Lucy movió sus manos, las deposito sobre las de Renee y se acercó a su cuello. Acercó los labios al oído de su amiga, rozándola:

"Si quieres desnudarme no hace falta que uses trucos, solo tienes que pedirlo" bromeó en un susurro acariciando su rostro.

"¡Te ríes de mí!" musitó sonrojada, soltando su peto.

"Bueno… te lo debía" sonrió Lucy, agarrando sus manos para volver a posarlas sobre su traje, acariciándolas. Renee tan solo podía mirarla y sonreír de medio lado, cuando Lucy comenzó a inclinarse hacia sus labios. Podía sentir su respiración, y la nariz de su amiga acariciando suavemente la suya, tan solo disfrutando de ese instante…

"Toc, toc"

Lucy se apartó de golpe, mirando al suelo. Pero esta vez Renee no pensaba dejarla escapar, ni cometer ningún error. Agarrando la armadura de Callisto, tiró de Lucy hacia sí, hasta volver a tenerla a solo un centímetro. Colocó un dedo en sus labios, pidiéndola silencio, antes de sustituirlo lentamente por sus labios. Primero despacio, casi como si temiese que Lucy detuviera el beso. Pero cuando sintió que no sería así, se dejó llevar y abrazó a su cuello con cariño. Los brazos de Lucy la rodearon con fuerza y se pegó rápidamente a ella.

"Chicas, ¿estáis ahí?" preguntó la voz de Vanessa, pero ninguna pensaba contestar, aquel era su momento y nadie podría interrumpirlo. La euforia recorría a Lucy por cada centímetro de su cuerpo y lloraba de felicidad mientras abrazaba con todo su amor a la mujer que quería. "¡Si alguien pregunta…!" gritó a través de la puerta Vanessa "…Lucy ha tenido que ir a casa a por ropa!" Y tras eso se oyeron los pasos de la actriz marchándose tranquilamente por el pasillo.

"Es… espera, Vanessa ha dicho que…" susurró Lucy mirando atónita a Renee.

"Creo que si… ¿nos ha propuesto una excusa?" preguntó incrédula "¿Por qué conseguí que todo el mundo supiese que te quería menos tú?" cuestionó entre risas

"¿Me quieres?"

"Qué no se te suba a la cabeza… ¿eh?" respondió sonrojada.

"¿Y entonces ayer?" preguntó meciéndola entre sus brazos "Parecía que fuese a matarte en lugar de a darte un beso…" musitó con voz triste

"No se que decir… solo que lo siento muchísimo, Se que no es justo… pero solo podía pensar en que te irías y no fui capaz de dejarme llevar." musitó arrepentida "¿Qué harás entonces? ¿Te quedarás conmigo? ¿Callisto… o Xena?" preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

* * *

La lectura del guión comenzó con muchísimo retraso, porque Vanessa no regresó hasta treinta minutos después, pero tuvieron que esperar otra media hora para que Renee y Lucy también se unieran a la lectura. Entraron sonrientes en el salón de actos, pero alteradas, como si se hubieran dado mucha prisa en volver o…

Ted, mirándolas desde su sitio no era capaz de adivinar con exactitud que había ocurrido. Tan solo sonreían por cualquier cosa, y las miradas fugaces se repetían a cada instante, acompañadas de cálidas sonrisas. Y para colmo hasta Vanessa parecía participar en aquel juego de miradas cruzadas. ¿Qué habría ocurrido en los camerinos? Aprovechó un segundo de la lectura, para susurrarle a Lucy unas palabras:

"¿Qué ocurre aquí?"

"¿Ocurrir? Nada" musitó "Pero por fin te puedo decir que dejar sus brazos es lo mas duro que he tenido que hacer…" siseó mirando a Renee derritiéndose.

"¡¿Qué?!" preguntó asombrado, interrumpiendo toda la lectura, y consiguiendo un silencio sepulcral mientras todas las miradas se dirigían a él "Perdón…" musitó azorado, pero sonriendo de medio lado. Ted comprendió entonces porque Lucy y Renee parecían haber traído consigo un soplo de alegría a la sala y porque el ambiente entre el equipo había cambiado.

Aunque con retraso, se leían los diálogos entre risas y confianzas. Nadie se preguntó por el cambio entre ellos, tan solo se dejaban llevar mientras la lectura terminaba.

* * *

Apenas dos horas más tarde se daba por terminada la reunión y marchaban todos de allí entre risas, excepto Lucy. Renee y sus dos amigos se quedaron en la puerta, esperándola, pero Lucy, que se había detenido junto a Sam y Rob, miró a Renee y con su seductora media sonrisa, le guiñó un ojo. La actriz, sonriendo con el rostro iluminado, comprendió lo que quería decirla y tirando de Ted y Vanessa, les sacó de la sala de reuniones.

"Quería hablar con vosotros…" comenzó sonriendo ilusionada "¿La oferta sigue en pie?"

"Claro que si" contestó Sam eufórico

"Entonces seré vuestra nueva Xena" afirmó emocionada

"¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" gritilló una voz asustando a todos.

"Vanessa" musitó Renee enfadada. La actriz, cerca de la puerta había escuchado todo y ahora frente a ellos, saltaba de alegría. Renee con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojitos sospechosamente brillantes, agarró de nuevo a Vanessa del brazo, llevándose a la emocionada actriz, aunque seguramente esta continuaría cerca, escuchándolo todo.

"Bueno, como veo que todas las partes están de acuerdo, bienvenida como Xena, Lucy. Sabemos que será un placer trabajar contigo" dictaminó Sam

"Muchísimas gracias"

"Y también sabemos que serás la Xena más atractiva que ha tenido esta serie" añadió Rob, intentando un tono seductor. Detrás de la puerta se oyó una sonora y molesta tos y Lucy supo sin mirar, quien estaba enfurruñada.

"Se hará lo que se pueda" sonrió ella, mientras estrechaba la mano de ambos productores y abandonaba la sala. Como esperaba, junto a la puerta, Ted, Vanessa y Renee, esta última de espaldas, la esperaban. Aun sin verla de frente, podía imaginarse a su amor con gesto enfurruñado y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, mientras resoplaba molesta por Rob. Se acercó suavemente por detrás y sin pensar en nada que no fuese Renee, la abrazó cálidamente, cubriendo su espalda con cariño. Depositó un beso en la curva de su hombro y susurró dulcemente en su oído:

"Gabrielle, espera. Escúchame. Voy a decirte algo imposible… yo soy Xena" musitó notando como la actriz se reclinaba tiernamente sobre ella y correspondía a los mimos y las palabras sonriéndola antes de girarse entre sus brazos y abrazarla con más fuerza aún.

"Te quedas conmigo" afirmó Renee feliz, sintiendo como alguna lágrima rebelde se escapaba

"Siempre, cariño…" siseó Lucy, abrazándola con fuerza

"Ohhh…" gimió Vanessa emocionada, mirándolas con gesto enternecido.

"¿Y tú por qué no te sorprendes?" preguntó Ted mirándola extrañado.

"A veces pareceré tonta…" comentó ella con gesto ofendido "… pero no estoy tan ciega. ¿Supusiste que lo del lametón fue por casualidad?" sonrió maléfica, mientras comenzaban a andar. Y junto a ellos, caminando tan abrazadas que casi parecían una, Renee y Lucy, devorándose con tiernos besos.

Al tiempo dos productores miraban la escena, uno con cara perpleja y otro con gesto cómico:

"Va a ser mejor que tengas las manos lejos de la chica de Renee" bromeó Sam mirando la cara de perplejo de su amigo "Y cierra la boca, que te llega hasta el suelo"

"Pero… ellas… ¡Sam!"

"¿Te sorprende? ¿Por qué pensabas que Renee trabajó tanto por su regreso? ¿Creías que eran super amigas?" preguntó cómicamente, riéndose sutilmente de su amigo.

"No sé…"

"¿Esperabas casarte con ella o algo así?" añadió Sam, sin poder evitar reír finalmente. Rob gruño algo y con gesto enfadado se marchó a su despacho, mientras Sam observaba a lo lejos marcharse al cuarteto protagonista. "Este es el principio de una bonita amistad" bromeó consigo mismo.

 **CINCO MESES MAS TARDE**

Una niña se sienta intrigada frente a la televisión al ver la cabecera de una serie que de vez en cuando sigue: Xena, The Warrior Princess. Pero durante los créditos descubre que algo ha cambiado: Renee O´Connor, o el personaje de Gabrielle sigue exactamente igual, pero las imágenes de la rubia y despampanante princesa guerrera, se intercalan con las de una nueva Xena, una mujer morena, de mirada fría pero irresistible y sonrisa arrebatadora. La antigua Callisto convertida en Xena.

La pequeña fan queda irremediablemente enganchada frente al televisor y junto a ella miles y miles de fans y televidentes, contemplan ese pequeño, pero al tiempo importante y acertado cambio. Algo le dice a esa niña que esa no es la misma serie, sino un nuevo fenómeno televisivo, imposible de pasar por alto. Algo en ella le hizo sentir en ese momento que habían encontrado a la autentica Xena.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
